El chico guapo y yo
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: — Mmm. ¿O sea que vamos a acostarnos cuantas veces tú quieras?— Sasuke frunció el ceño — Sakura,puedes pedirmelo cuando tú lo desees. — Y... ¿Qué le diremos tu novia? Lemmon 18. OOC
1. La primera vez SasukePOV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:** La trama original de la historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Mia Masen, de quien tengo permiso para adaptarlo.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon, no apto para menores o personas sensibles, Sasuke (Ooc Road the ninja) Hinata(Ooc, Road the ninja)

**Primera Vez**

**Sasuke POV**

Gotas de agua helada cubrieron toda mi cuerpo una vez que abrí la llave. Sonreí agradecido por la sensación de frescura que sentía después de una jornada de trabajo agotadora. Me acostumbré a la temperatura del agua y tomé el frasco de shampoo que Mikoto me había regalado la semana pasado, lo vertí cuidadosamente sobre mi cabello. Aún con 26 años mi madre lograba controlar demasiados aspectos en mi vida. La limpieza, mi trabajo, la decoración de mi casa y el departamento, mi vida sentimental y muchos otras cosas más. Yo se lo había dicho en mas de una ocasión, ella sería la mujer que más amaría en toda mi vida. Perdido en mis recuerdos, no me percaté que gotas de aquel shampoo se deslizaron por mis pestañas, llegando a mis ojos y provocándome un ardor que definitivamente lograría que olvidara la grata sensación de estar en casa después de tanto trabajo.

**—** **¡Mierda!** **—** grité con fuerza, aprovechando que nadie podía escucharme.

Intuitivamente llevé mi puño derecho al ojo lastimado, cerrándolo con fuerza y mordiéndome el labio. Cuando recordé que el labio se me pondría rojo, abrí con fuerza el ojo y dejé que el agua de la ducha curara la infección.

**—** **Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo.** **—** terminé de maldecir cuando el dolor disminuyó notablemente. Continué con mucho cuidado con el acondicionador, y me apresuré en salir para poder afeitarme. Si iba a ligar esta noche, necesitaba sentirme fresco.

Cuando terminé de afeitarme, salí del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura y otra en la mano para secarme rápidamente el cabello. Tomé mi celular para revisar si estaba atrasado o no con la hora.

"21:44"

"3 mensajes de Hinata Hyuga"

"4 llamadas perdidas de Hinata Hyuga"

¡Hinata! Había tratado de localizarme. Y sí, estaba muy atrasado.

Antes de vestirme, llamé a Hinata desde mi teléfono fijo. Si no la dejaba tranquila ahora, iba a molestarme en toda la noche.

Marqué el número y esperé a que atendiera. Noté con curiosidad que sabía su número de memoria. A los 2 pitidos, atendió.

**—** **Sasuke** **—** más que una pregunta, se sintió como una afirmación.

**—** **Hola** **—** sonreí como tonto cuando escuché su voz.

**—** **¿Por qué no me atendiste las llamadas? Ni siquiera contestaste mis mensajes** **—** me preguntó con voz demandante. Lo sabía, iba a hacerme el mismo espectáculo de siempre.

**—** **Acabo de leerlos y...**

**—** **¿Acabas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?** **—** ahora si sonaba como una acusación. Hinata era la mujer más atractiva e insegura que conocía. En realidad, su inseguridad inclinaba más a la paranoia.

— **Mi amor, me estaba bañando. Llegué a las 9 del consultorio **— traté de tranquilizarla suavizando mi voz, sabía que eso funcionaría con ella.

— **Oh** — contestó sorprendida — **De acuerdo..**

Reí sonriendo — **Tontita, siempre te pones paranoica...**

Y no debí usar esa palabra...

— **¿PARANOICA? ¡Cuidar de mi futuro esposo NO es ser paranoica, Sasuke!** — aulló cambiando rotundamente el tono en su voz. Era increíble como pasaba de estar tranquila a enojada — **Te conozco bien, y sé que estás rodeadas de muchas perras que están esperando a que de un paso en falso para ocupar ****_mi_**** lugar**.

— **¡No seas exagerada!**

— **¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¿Qué me dices de Ten Ten? Todo el día pegada a ti, mandándote mensajes y pidiendo que la lleves a casa**.

— **Hinata, Ten Ten es mi recepcionista. Está pegada a mí porque le pago para que me mantenga informado con mi trabajo pendiente, además vive a unas cuadras del mono ambiente, no me molesta llevarla porque sabes que esta zona de noche es muy peligrosa.** — traté de contestar con seriedad, su paranoia empezaba a molestarme. Aunque era cierto, Ten Ten trataba de ligar un par de veces conmigo mediante indirectas muy poco sutiles. Pero para mi sorpresa seguía siendo profesional conmigo, y no podía despedirla sabiendo que era sobrina del mejor amigo de mi padre.

— **¿Qué me dices de Karui?** — acusó inmediatamente. Sabía que no me saldría de ésta fácil.

— **Ya rechacé a Karui. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Yo no puedo despedir a mis colegas, Hinata. De eso se encarga Fugaku** — contesté tratando de tranquilizarme. Me molestaba que sacara el tema de Karui prácticamente todos los días. Había tenido sexo con ella antes, pero mucho antes de conocer a Hinata, y por supuesto, había terminado con ella antes de saber que volvería a trabajar con ella. Seguía interesada, pero solo porque se negaba a aceptar que yo había cortado con ella.

— **Mmm..., hablaré con él entonces** — lo sabía, sabía que esto empeoraría más y más.

— **Deja de hacerte problemas por otras chicas, Hinata. La única que logra ponerme más duro que una roca eres tú, y siempre lo serás**.

Sentí cómo suspiraba a través del teléfono. El huracán parecía haberse disipado. Por el momento.

— **Perdóname, en verdad. Quiero olvidar a todas esas chicas molestas. Es que me molesta estar lejos de ti, Sasuke. Te necesito, y mucho** — susurró las palabras dulcemente, pero noté un dejo de doble sentido en sus últimas palabras. Sonreí maliciosamente.

— **No te das una idea de cuánto te deseo yo, en mi cama, ahora** — le contesté con voz ronca, tan solo recordar las noches que compartí con Hinata durante éstos dos últimos años, lograba excitarme.

— **¡Sasuke, eres un travieso!** — rió seductoramente. Esa risa lograba embobarme — **Has dicho que te bañabas. ¿Sales a algún lado?**

— **Sí, voy a tomar un par de cervezas con Naruto y Itachi.**

— **¿Sólo cervezas, verdad?** — Preguntó pero lo sentí más como una advertencia — **Sabes que no confío demasiado en Naruto un viernes a la noche**...

— **Sí **— me mordí el labio cruzando los dedos — **Sólo cervezas.**

— **De acuerdo, me quedo tranquila entonces** — contestó con bastante seguridad. Me había creído.

— **Sí, te llamaré más tarde, Hinata. Se supone que debo cambiarme, todavía estoy mojado y con toalla** — dije dirigiéndome al cajón de bóxers.

— **Mmm... ¿Mojado y con toalla nada más?** — y apareció esa voz, aquella seductora voz que lograba impresionarme.

— **Así es, y ahora me he quitado la toalla, estoy completamente desnudo** — tal como aclaré, me quité la toalla y la dejé en el suelo, quedando completamente desnudo.

— **Mmmm **— suspiró, y juraría sentir que mordía sus labios — **Te haría tantas cosas si te encontrara así, en mi cama...**

Y había empezado su juego. Aquella tortura que me provocaba la expectación de sus palabras y la frustración de sus hechos. Comencé a jugar lentamente con la puta de mi miembro semi erecto.

— **Mmmm.. Hinata** — suspiré.

— **Sasuke, ¿te has estado masturbando?** — preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

— **Mmm... algo** — mentí crudamente. A menos que "algo" implique más de 10 veces a la semana.

Hinata rió a través del teléfono — **Eres un tierno. Prefiero que lo hagas pensando en mí o aunque sea unas revistas, no hay problema. Con tal de que no estés con otra mujer...**

Otra vez manipulaba las conversaciones en esa zona. A veces sentía que lo hacía a propósito, sólo para que le recordara que yo estaba muerto por ella. Traté de cambiarle el tema.

— **Sólo tengo ojos para ti**— contesté con voz ronca.

— **No te preocupes, si quieres puedo darte una "mano" ahora mismo** — susurró con voz lasciva. Fue lo suficiente para destruir mi autocontrol. Iba a llegar tarde, pero no me iría hasta acabar.

— **No sabes "cuánta" falta me haría esa mano tuya** — reí nervioso. Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata lograba ponerme nervioso, muy ansioso, pero nervioso. Su voz y su personalidad lograban manipularme de formas inexplicables.

— **Mmmm.. Tienes suerte que yo ya esté mojada. Facilitará las cosas** — su voz sonaba ronca también. La conocía, se estaba tocando ahora mismo. Y eso, me encendía muchísimo.

Comencé a mover la palma de mi mano con mayor rapidez. Saber que ella estaba igual de necesitada que yo, e imaginármela introduciéndose dos dedos por esa estrecha cavidad que lograba volverme loco, era suficiente para imaginarla conmigo en mi cama.

No lograba contener mis gemidos, y ella se dio cuenta, al gemir también.

Y de pronto, dejé de sentir su voz. Pensé que estaría acomodándose en algún sitio para masturbarse mejor, pero me sorprendió la tranquilidad de su voz cuando me dijo:

— ¡**Ah! Lo siento Sasuke, he quedado también con unas compañeras de trabajo y han llegado. Mas tarde hablaremos, ¿si? Ah, y no termines sin mi. Es una orden de tu futura esposa.**

Y colgó. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, y yo estaba con una tremenda erección a pocas sacudidas de correrme, frustrado, y cabreado.

No era la primera vez que Hinata hacia esto. Llamarme con alguna excusa (en su mayoría para reclamarme que me olvido de ella, que le soy infiel, y cosas de ese estilo) para luego tratar un poco de sexo telefónico, que en ocasiones terminaría en la nada, como en esta oportunidad. Conocía tanto a Hinata que sabia que, la idea de dejarme completamente excitado le generaba bastante ego y diversión, aunque eso significara un terrible caso de bolas azules al estúpido de su prometido.

Si, así es. Estaba comprometido hacia ya seis meses con Hinata Hyuga. La conocí cuando tenia 10 años, nuestros padres son amigos de infancia. Ella y sus hermanos pasaban la mayor parte de las vacaciones de verano con nuestra familia. En ese entonces, nunca me había fijado en ella de esa manera. Su familia se había mudado a cuando ella había ingresado a la secundaria, estuvimos separados un par de años. Hasta que volví a verla en la cena que mi familia había preparado para celebrar mi finalización de estudios universitarios. Jamás me había percatado de lo exquisita, fina y encantadora que era mi amiga de infancia. Al comienzo solo había sido una relación basada en sexo. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba a gusto teniendo sexo solo con ella y no con otra mujer, supuse que había caído en sus brazos, enamorándome de ella. Luego de dos años juntos, le propuse casamiento. Algo que para mi sorpresa, nuestras familias esperaban ansiosas hace un buen tiempo.

Nuestra boda se concretaría cuando Hinata volviera de su viaje. Ella se encontraba en Osaka, realizando una maestría en periodismo ,era reconocida como una periodista joven, sensual, elegante e independiente. Todos me recordaban lo afortunado que era al estar con ella, pero para mi era la cosa mas simple del mundo. Ella era mi amiga y mi novia, nada más. Jamás la había visto como una periodista exitosa.

Por supuesto, una mujer tan bella y exitosa, no podía librarse de muchos defectos. Ella era demasiado paranoica. Aunque muchas chicas en mi trabajo se interesaban en mi, jamás había pensado la idea de engañar a Hinata. Por eso supe que ella era a indicada para mi. Mi padre la amaba y cuidaba como si fuera una hija mas en la familia, mi hermana Ino no se separaba nunca de ella, parecían mejores amigas. Mi hermano Itachi y mi madre parecían no estar convencidos del todo; decían que ella era demasiado autoritaria y opacaba mi personalidad en vez de complementarla, pero siempre mi madre siempre me reconfortaba con aquella frase: "Si ella te hace feliz, yo soy feliz"

Terminé de secarme, y me puse unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un saco negro. Me eché un poco de perfume, y me despeiné el cabello. Llevé mis llaves, mi billetera, mi celular y mis cigarrillos en el bolsillo de mi saco. Salí del departamento cerrando la puerta con llave descubrí que mis amigos me estaban esperando en el Mercedes negro estacionado en frente.

Cuando me vieron, tocaron la bocina 3 veces seguidas, como alentándome a que me apresurara.

— **¡Vamos teme no tenemos todo el día, esas zorras nos esperan!** — aúllo Naruto apresurándome con la mano, una vez que entre al asiento copiloto.

— **Sasuke atrasado, ¡Quien lo diría!** — río Itachi en la parte trasera, no me moleste en saludarlos, ya que los había visto esta mañana.

— **Lo sé, un poco de intriga** — bromee.

— **¡Intriga una mierda! Si nos atrasamos mas, Hidan nos terminara haciendo pagar las entradas. Y ese dinero no saldrá precisamente de nuestros bolsillos, Uchiha** — dijo Naruto con tono apresurado, y preocupado.

— **¿Por que te atrasaste?** — pregunto Itachi mas calmado, ahora en serio.

Suspire — **Hinata me retuvo.**

Sabia que el nombre de mi prometida no les causaba ninguna gracia ni alegría, pero por respeto se quedaron callados, cada uno absorto en su propia opinión al respecto.

Había un hecho muy importante que todavía lograba incomodarme, y es que Hinata no se llevaba muy bien con muchos de mis mejores amigos. Ella, decía que eran excelentes amigos de parranda, perfectos para un soltero sin preocupaciones. Cosa que yo ya no era. Y ellos, creían al igual que mi madre presentía, opacaba mucho mi personalidad con aquellas restricciones. Pero mi papá decía que era lo mejor para mi, una chica que logre calmarme, controlarme y estabilizarme, que era mi polo opuesto, una mujer organizada y a la vez seductora, una en un millón según el, por eso no debía dudar en casarme con ella.

— **¿Volvió de viaje? **— pregunto Itachi tratando de parecer desinteresado.

— **No, me llamo por teléfono. Íbamos a tener un poco de sexo oral...** — comente como quien no le interesa la cosa, pero capte la atención de mis dos amigos, que me miraban absortos.

— **¿Y?** — preguntaron ambos con curiosidad.

— **Nada **— suspiré — **Cuando íbamos a hacerlo, se despidió apresurada, tenía algo que hacer con unas amigas y me dejo una tremenda erección en los pantalones.**

Naruto soltó carcajadas como esperaba, le encantaban mis desgracias. Itachi tampoco evito reírse, pero estaba siendo un poco más discreto que Naruto.

— **¡Amigo, esa chica si que te tiene dominado!** — rió Naruto sin alejar su vista de la carretera.

— **Eso si que te debe haber cabreado, la paciencia no es exactamente una de tus virtudes **— comento Itachi sin detener su risa.

— **Te diría que dejes a esa chica, teme. Desde que estas con ella, ya no salimos como en la universidad** — concluyo Naruto con un dejo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

— **No voy a dejarla Naruto.**

— **Yo tampoco creo que deberías estar con Hinata **— dijo Itachi con un poco de seriedad — **Te controla demasiado, digo.. Una buena novia ayuda a su novio en ese tipo de situaciones, no los deja calentando. Además, no le caemos bien.**

— **Si, eso **— acordó Naruto con rapidez. Supuse que estaba esperando a que Itachi se animara a decírmelo — **Hinata no quiere al Kyuubi.**

Me reí con ganas, Naruto todavía utilizaba el apodo que se había ganado en la Universidad.

— **No es que no les caiga bien... en fin, no es necesario que se lleven bien, mi novia es mi novia, mis amigos son mis amigos, son cosas absolutamente separadas. Lo que yo haga con ella es de nosotros dos...**

El auto se silencio. Note que Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras y como Itachi evaluaba mis palabras para darle el visto bueno o protestar nuevamente.

— **... Y por supuesto, lo que hago con mis amigos, queda en mis amigos** — termine mi frase, y ambos exclamaron un 'si' con ganas, celebrando la razón de la salida de esta noche.

— **¡Así se habla, hermano!** — bramo Itachi emocionado, golpeándome el hombro.

— **¡A buscar mujeres!** — exclamo Naruto riéndose con ganas.

Le había mentido a Hinata con respecto a la salida de esta noche. Si bien, íbamos a salir los 3 a un club nocturno para tratar de ligar un par de chicas, pero solo esta noche. Naruto, Itachi y yo manteníamos un lema muy claro: "No es engaño estar con una chica una sola noche". Seria un polvo de una sola noche, algo así como una buena masturbada. Y después volvería a mi vida normal, y ella a la suya. Sin compromisos. Después de todo, mi corazón quedaba intacto ya que solo tenía ojos para Hinata. Es un lema que nunca nos había traído problemas, además nos parecía coherente ya que el hombre tiene sus propias necesidades físicas. No es que estuviese con Hinata y saldría a buscar mujeres. Ella no estaba, y necesitaba liberarme de toda esta frustración sexual. Además estas chicas, solo serian chicas de una noche, ni que fuera a enamorarme. Si me enamoraba —cosa que no sucedería— podría considerarse engaño y aceptaría que he sido infiel. Pero yo no podía enamorarme de nadie mas que no sea Hinata.

— **Muy bien señores, celulares apagados. No quiero interrupciones ni de novias, familiares, trabajo, NADA **— aclaro Naruto una vez que estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del club nocturno. Desde afuera se escuchaba la estrepitosa música electrónica de adentro. Genial.

— **Oye, Naruto, ¿y los condones? **— Itachi fue el primero en apagar su celular y guardarlo.

— **Están en la cajuela, sácalos Sasuke** — me indico Naruto mientras abría la cajuela. Habían muchos papeles y artículos de limpieza que, supuse, eran para el mercedes. Debajo de ellos, encontré un envoltorio color cobre.

Trate de leerlo en la oscuridad — **Fecha de vencimiento: 20 de febrero del 2013..**

El auto se silencio por un momento. La respuesta era clara, si hoy era 21 de Febrero, esa cosa no iba a funcionar.

— **Ni loco** — Itachi fue el primero en hablar, ignorando por completo el envoltorio.

— **Yo menos** — conteste dejando el condón sobre la cajuela.

— **No vamos a desperdiciarlo** — Naruto estaba decidido en usarlo. Le miramos como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo — **¡No voy a desperdiciar dinero, si esta ahí, alguien tiene que usarlo!**

Naruto y su estúpida obsesión de "Si lo compre, tengo que usarlo", "Si esta ahí, hay que aprovecharlo" con tal de no "perder" dinero. Miro a Itachi, convencido de que aceptaría. Itachi era el mas influenciable de nosotros cuando se trataba del "bien" del grupo.

— **Eres un completo imbécil si crees que voy a usar eso** — Sin embargo, Itachi se aferraba mucho a sus ideas, por eso bastaba con una mirada seria para saber que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

— **Te quedas con esto Sasuke** — me señalo el condón con la mirada — **De todas formas, no vas a llegar tan lejos** — rio bromeando, lo fulmine con una mirada enfurecida.

— **¿De que hablas? ¡Claro que voy a utilizar unos cuantos, pero no voy a arriesgarme a usar ESE, No quiero un bastardo por ahí! **— era increíble como Naruto estaba convencido de que nunca mas iba a volver a acostarme con otras mujeres. Le tire el envoltorio encima — **Úsalo tu, es tu auto, tu dinero y tu condón.**

— **Ni lo pienses. Yo siempre uso nuevos** — dijo Naruto. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que accedió **— De acuerdo, lo tirare**

— **Vamos a comprar mas ahora** — Itachi trato de convencerlo amablemente.

— **Estamos llegando tarde. Sasuke es la mariquita de la noche, se encargara de comprarlos ahora** — Naruto salió del mercedes, igual que Itachi y yo. Utilizábamos la expresión "mariquita" cuando alguno de nosotros había actuado como un maricon. La ultima vez le había tocado a Naruto cuando un travesti trato de invitarlo a bailar en una discoteca. Con razón me llamo así, quería quitarse de encima el apodo.

— **Ustedes adelántense. Los pagare yo y los veré en la entrada** — les dije cuando cerraba la puerta del mercedes. Asintieron, y fueron directo a la entrada del Club, mientras yo me iba a la dirección opuesta, donde me encontré con una pequeña tienda de compras. Entre rápidamente y fui directamente a la caja, donde pude ver que se ubicaba un gran variedad de tipos de condones.

— **Buenas noches** — salude a la chica que atendía, tenia la piel blanca y pecas en su rostro, el cabello largo atado en una cola, de color castaño rojizo. Se quedo un par de segundos mirándome, casi embobada. — **¿Hola?**

— **Si, perdón, hola** — saludo sonrojada mientras reaccionaba. Cuando sonrió, note sus brackets. Debía ser una niña todavía.

— **¿Podrías darme nueve de esa marca?** — pregunte señalando a la dirección donde se encontraban los condones, fingiendo completa seguridad. Odiaba comprar condones, y mas cuando necesitaba muchos. La chica se sorprendió y su rostro se puso colorado, no supo disimularlo. Ahora es cuando deseaba aclararle: Son para mis dos amigos y yo. Pero iba a quedar como un idiota. Note con vergüenza que la mujer al lado mío que cargaba a su bebe me miraba con vergüenza, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me gire a ver a su bebe, y le sonreí cuando este me vio. Al menos así supondría que me gustaba los bebes. Aunque era irónico comprando tanto condones. La chica me guardo los condones en una bolsa de plástico y me cobro. Los guarde y le pedí fuego para encender mi cigarrillo, lo cual acepto mientras se trababa en sus palabras. Era una mascara. Fingía ser elegante, serio, adulto. Pero en realidad me sentía como un imbécil adolescente dentro de un adulto que no tenia sexo hacia dos meses ya.

Cuando salí de la tienda, me fui corriendo hacia la entrada del Club, donde encontré a Naruto y Itachi esperando en la entrada, y no en la fila. Lo cual fue extraño.

— **¿No deberíamos estar en la fila?** — pregunte, dándole una pitada a mi cigarrillo.

— **No te preocupes, Naruto lo tiene bajo control** — me aseguro Itachi mientras Naruto hablaba con el guardia en la entrada. Un hombre robusto, afroamericano, vestido casi como yo pero mucho mas elegante. — **Quédate con los condones por ahora.**

— **De acuerdo** — me encogí los hombros, guardándolos en mi bolsillo. Recordé que todavía tenia mi celular en el bolsillo y me fije si tenia algún mensaje.

— **¡Todo listo! Hidan vendrá en seguida y nos dejaran entrar** — dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa de victoria, como si hubiese sido un gran triunfo convencer al guardia. Me miro y puso una mala cara — **¿Que haces con ese celular prendido? ¡Apágalo!**

— **Ups, perdón** —lo apagué al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje.

— **No quiero interrupciones esta noche. Ni trabajo, familiares, ni otros amigos.. ni Hinata ni su verso "no-me-quieres-me-estas-engañando" otra noche mas **— dijo Naruto riéndose, sabia que jamás olvidarían esa cena que tuvimos con un par de amigos mas cuando estuve ausente media hora discutiendo con Hinata en el teléfono y sus constantes reclamos que repiqueteaban por toda la habitación.

— **Pueden pasar, Hidan los espera adentro **— nos dijo el guardia de seguridad, dejándonos pasar. Sentí muchas miradas sobre nosotros, la gente que estaba en la fila que se preguntaba quienes éramos para pasar gratis.. Lo cierto es que Naruto había conocido hace rato a Hidan y le había prometido ir a su nuevo "Club H" una vez que pudiésemos salir todos.

La discoteca se dividía en dos pisos. El primer piso se dividía en dos pistas. Una con luces rojas y una barra de tragos donde mucha gente pedía tragos a lo loco. La segunda pista era la pista de baile, donde en lo mas fondo pudimos ver al DJ. Habían cinco, seis, siete o mas tubos de baile de color rosa fluorescente donde mujeres bailaban con muy poca ropa. Me mantuve distraído mirando a las mujeres y al espectáculo de láseres que el DJ ofrecía acompañado por la música movida y la gente enloquecida bailando eufóricamente. Sentía muchas ganas de quedarme aquí, solo para distraerme y contagiarme de la excitación del lugar.

— **¡Naruto!** — exclamo Itachi en voz alta, tratando de hablar en medio de la música — **¿Utilizaste nuestro apellido para entrar?**

— **¡Y el de Hinata!** — rio Naruto entre toda la música mientras seguíamos a uno de los guardias que nos llevaba al segundo piso.

— **¿Hinata? ¡Y tanto que la odiabas!** — grite entre todo el ruido molesto. Itachi me hizo seña de despreocupación, como si lo ignorara por ahora porque luego lo hablaríamos con tranquilidad, entre toda la gente y la música era imposible hablar coherentemente. No me gustaba que usara mi apellido ni el de Hinata, porque ahora significaba que existían mas posibilidades de que Hinata se terminara enterando de mi salida de juerga. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Llegamos al segundo piso donde la música no se escuchaba con tanta potencia como en el primer piso. Era un poco mas discreto, rodeado de luces rosadas y violetas. Había un fuerte olor a tabaco que me hipnotizaba. La barra de tragos no era tan extensa como en el primer piso, pero tenia asientos y luces celeste fluorescentes. A diferencia del primer piso, aquí había muchos hombres mayores, empresarios, periodista, doctores, abogados y todos acompañados con alguna mujer que le llevaba probablemente 20 años menos. Nos invitaron a sentarnos en una mesa con luces fluorescentes pequeña, justo dando vista al primer piso. Ya había un par de botellas y vasos pequeños para beber. Cuando nos sentamos, apareció un hombre de piel blanca y cabello gris. Saludo sonriente a Naruto por lo que supuse que se trataba de Hidan, el dueño del Club. Nos saludo a mi y a Itachi con mucho entusiasmo y nos pregunto si estábamos comidos o si necesitábamos algo. En broma le dije que me sentiría bien con un par de shots de tequila, se lo tomo tan en serio que mando a traernos una botella entera de tequila, pagados por la casa. Nos saludo antes de irse y hablo tres palabras cortas a Naruto mientras el lo saludaba.

— **Tragos gratis, genial** — Itachi celebro tomando de un solo trago el tequila de su vaso.

— **Naruto, ¿por que Hidan nos pregunto si estábamos cómodos?** — sospeche mirando detenidamente el diseño del club, era impresionante.

— **Hidan se asegura de que todos sus clientes estén cómodos con el servicio del club** — tomo un largo trago de su ron — **Ah y porque le emocionaba tener famosos aquí.**

— **Lo sabia, sabia que ibas a usar el nombre de nuestro padre** — le mire de mala gana mientras Itachi ignoraba el asunto bebiendo otro trago de tequila.

— **Use el de ustedes, y él lo asocio con Fugaku. No fue mi intención, lo siento** — se disculpo mientras volvía a tomar.

— **¿Y el de Hinata? **— le pregunte levantando la ceja.

— **Bueno, ese si fue por conveniencia. Anda, tomate algo** — contesto con voz ronca mientras me servía un trago.

— **Solo quieren publicidad, Sasuke. No es que nos venga mal** — trato de consolarme Itachi, pero en realidad estaba ocupado sirviéndose otro trago. ¿Cual era su necesidad de embriagarse tan rápido?

— **Yo no quiero publicidad. Hinata se terminara enterando, y Fugaku también** — gruñí bastante molesto, ya se estaban poniendo torpes y yo todavía sobrio y cabreado.

— **Le diré a Hidan entonces que no diga nada hasta después de que venga tu novia, ¿si?** — ahora la voz de Naruto sonaba muy ronca por el alcohol.

— **¿Por que están tomando tan rápido?** — pregunte curiosamente, agarrando mi primer trago de la noche.

— **No queremos estar consiente cuando tengamos que pagar a las prostitutas** — Naruto contesto como si lo que dijese tuviese toda la lógica del mundo, y Itachi lo acompaño encogiéndose los hombros. — **Anda, embriágate, las chicas llegaran pronto, te pedimos una morena** — y me guiño el ojo. Le mire con la boca abierta. ¿Era en serio?

— **¡Lo menos que quiero esta noche es cruzarme con una morena!** — bufe tomando el trago — **Si quería una, me hubiese quedado en casa masturbándome al lado del teléfono.**

Me reí y ellos me acompañaron, pero riéndose a carcajadas. El alcohol ya les estaba haciendo efecto. Yo tardaría un par de horas para estar ebrio. Una parte de mi cerebro me pedía que me calme y tratara las cosas con cuidado. No era un club común y corriente, asistían muchos profesionales amigos de mis padres y quizás socios de Hinata presentes.

Mi padre era un famoso y distinguido doctor en todo Tokio. No solo por su increíble historial de trabajo impecable, sino porque había sido medico personal de muchos políticos y deportistas, uno muy bien recomendado. Así que no era cosa rara que sus hijos fuesen reconocidos también. El Padre de Hinata también era periodista como ella, aun mas conocido todavía. No se encontraba aquí, pero pude distinguir a muchos socios de el presentes en el club. Naruto no se cansaba de repetirme que ellos estaban en la misma situación que yo, si me delataban, yo podía delatarlos. Encontré a muchos doctores que habían trabajado con mi padre allí. El cirujano Nakamura estaba al lado de una chica vestida de colegiala, el cardiólogo Yamashita estaba en la barra con otra mujer de aspecto mayor. Me dio mucha pena, Mikoto era muy amiga de su esposa. Hasta el padre de una de mis ex estaba allí, el abogado Fu.. me dio mucha pena por Sasame, espero que ella nunca se enterara de que su padre todavía seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego que había engañado anteriormente a su esposa cuando todavía estábamos juntos, aunque nuestra relación solo duro un mes.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí un poco triste, eran familias muy bien construidas. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de algo, se destruirían, y probablemente todo su carrera y dinero estaban a juego. Pero en parte eso me dio seguridad. Nadie podría acusarme, ni mucho menos dejarían entrar periodistas aquí con tantos profesionales. Cuando me dispuse a tomar nuevamente mi trago, mire hacia mi derecha, por el nuevo hombre que llegaba a la habitación.

El cuerpo se me heló por completo.

Era Neji, el hermano de Hinata, mi futuro cuñado.

Me ahogué repentinamente con el tequila y conseguí respirar cuando sentía que el corazón se me iba a la boca. Necesitaba escapar de aquí y pronto.

— **Naruto, dame las llaves de tu mercedes, ya** — le pedí con urgencia acercándome a el, en voz baja.

— **¿Que? ¿Para que las quieres?** — su voz era completamente ronca y sus pronunciaciones lentas, ya estaba ebrio, y divertido.

— ¡**Necesito escaparme, mi cuñado esta allí, y se lo dirá a Hinata, necesito irme de aquí hombre!** — se lo decía en serio, y no me presto atención, solamente se reía de mi entrecejo preocupado.

— **¡Carajo! ¡Itachi ayúdame!** — le pedí a Itachi, que aunque parecía ebrio, parecía un poco mas consiente.

— **Naruto, Sasuke necesita las llaves o le romperán el trasero** — trataba de convencerlo Itachi entre risas.

— **¿A quien?** — pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

— **¡A mi! **— conteste rápidamente.

— **¿Quien te pateara el trasero?** — pregunto nuevamente confundido.

— **¡Neji, idiota!** — rio Itachi.

— **¿Por que?** — Naruto seguía bebiendo, aun mientras se confundía con nuestras palabras.

— **Porque le romperán el trasero** — volvió a repetir Itachi

— **¿A quien?** — volvió a preguntar Naruto.

— **¡Carajo! Se esta acercando** — vi a Neji acercarse casi a nuestra mesa, necesitaba darle la espalda así no me reconociese. Estaba asustándome.

— **Pídele al Kyuubi**— me aconsejo Itachi volviendo a tomar.

— **Kyuubi **— lo llamé, y Naruto me miro fijamente a los ojos — **Kyuubi, dame las llaves del auto.**

— **¿Para qué?** — me preguntó sorprendido.

— **Para comprar condones, el Kyuubi necesita condones** — le repetí apresurándolo con la mano.

— **¡Oh si!** — Naruto se sorprendió y me dio las llaves. Antes de entregármelas, se detuvo — **Oye, ¿no habías comprado ya?**

Le miré absorto — **¿Te acuerdas de ESO pero no asocias nada de lo que digo?**

Naruto solo empezó a reírse y antes de dármelas, volvió a detenerse — **Oye y cómprame caramelos, el Kyuubi las necesita.**

— **De acuerdo** — le sonreí y me entrego las llaves, le di pequeñas cachetadas a su mejilla — **Gracias Kyuubi.**

— **¡Adiós!** — se rio el mismo y vi de reojo como las chicas llegaban a nuestra mesa. Bueno, al menos tendrían 3 chicas para 2. Me lo terminarían agradeciendo.

Salí lo mas rápido posible, tratando de no mirar atrás a ver si Neji me había identificado. Una vez que salí del club, me fui directamente al estacionamiento, entre al Mercedes y me dirigí hacia la carretera.

Suspire aliviado, esperando que Neji no me haya reconocido. El era capaz que quebrarme las costillas si se enteraba que estaba en un club nocturno mientras su hermana estaba de viaje. No me sentí culpable, porque yo se perfectamente que la amo. Pero lo entendía, si alguien hiciese esto a mi hermana, por mas lógico que sonara, le rompería la mandíbula.

Empecé a conducir a la deriva. ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía volver al club, y no iba a ir a otro club solo. Y ya era muy tarde. Encontraría una chica que quisiese pasar solo una noche conmigo, pero estaría demasiado ebria. Y cualquier chica sobria a esta hora, querría algo mas que una sola noche. Estaba frito. Mi salida nocturna se había echado a perder. Quizá era obra del maldito destino, recordándome que si Hinata se enteraba iba a ser hombre muerto. Tal vez me quedaba a beber allí, Neji me hubiese visto y mi relación con ellos estaría acabada. Probablemente fue suerte.

Decidí que lo mejor era ir a mi casa. No estaba cansado, pero si abrumado por el miedo a ser descubierto. Quizás podría masturbarme y todo estaría solucionado. O al menos esperaría milagrosamente el llamado de Hinata para concluir lo de hace un par de horas anteriores.

Bufe. No lo haría, y con masturbarme no seria suficiente. No quería darme una ducha fría de nuevo. Gruñí.

Fue entonces cuando me detuve al notar el semáforo rojo, en una de las calles que estaba a unas diez cuadras de mi mono ambiente. Era una zona roja. No pasaban tantos autos como creí, y la temperatura había disminuido notablemente. Vi que en la cuadra siguiente habían un par de chicas en una esquina, mirando los autos que pasaban por allí.

Quizás... Pensé un momento. Quizás una verdadera prostituta no me vendría mal. Lograría mi objetivo de esta noche, me desahogaría y no me comprometía a nada. Quizás era peligroso, no sabia con que tipo de chicas me estaría metiendo, quizás tendrían alguna enfermedad venérea, o peor, terminarían contándoselo a algún periodista chismoso. ¿Me arriesgaría?

Cuando el semáforo dio en verde, acelere lentamente, para ver que tipo de chicas eran las que esperaban allí en la esquina. Si la cosa se ponía sospechosa les terminaría pagando por su silencio, pensé.

Una vez que llegue a la esquina, detuve el auto lentamente, y una de las chicas se me acerco. Baje la ventanilla del Mercedes desde el control automático, para verla mejor.

Era una morena despampanante, tez blanquecina, labios pintados con un rouge fuerte. Ojos claros, caderas y bustos muy bien proporcionados, llevaba un vestido animal print con un corte el medio dejando a la vista sus enormes senos que parecían naturales a simple vista, botas negras y juraría que usaba una tanga, y un cinto en el medio de su estomago plano. Llevaba un abrigo de piel encima y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Una voz dentro mía gritaba alejarme de ella. Me quería matar. Otra morena.

— **Hola bombón **— me saludó guiñándome el ojo y dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Le sonreí por cortesía — **Hola hermosa** — iba a ser sincero, era demasiado hermosa... como mi novia.

— **¿Buscas un poco de diversión? **— me pregunto lascivamente. Era igual a Hinata. Quería gritar.

— **Veremos** — le conteste poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas seductoras falsas. Me llamo la atención cuando vi a dos chicas atrás de ella, apoyadas en la pared.

Vi rápidamente que una de ellas llevaba el cabello rojizo y largo con un corte irregular. Una campera debajo de lo que note un vestido y botas. Estaba dándome la espalda ya que estaba en frente de otra chica, que note tenia el cabello rosado largo hasta los senos, estaban hablando de algo.

— **¿Podrías llamar a tus amigas, hermosa?** — le pregunte tratando de sonar amable, pero ella me sonrió falsamente, y se dirigió hacia sus amigas. No debía recibir muchos rechazos frecuentes.

Vi que la morena se acerco a estas dos chicas que la miraron mientras ella les decía algo, dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo. Ahora la pelirroja se dio vuelta a verme, dejándome ver a la segunda chica detrás de ella.

Y me sorprendí mucho al verla.

Tenia el cabello largo, rosado, era blanca, un poco mas que la morena. Llevaba una blusa strapless, dándome una buena vista de sus senos pequeños, pero firmes, una falda negra demasiado corta, y sus piernas pequeñas pero hermosas, con sus pequeños tacos negros. Solo llevaba una chaqueta de jean, lo suficiente para notar que pasaba frio.

La chica de pelo rojo le dijo algo, y me miraron las dos nuevamente. Supuse que se había dado cuenta que la llamaba a ella, Le guiñe el ojo y le indique que se acercara. Ella, dudando, accedió, la chica de pelo negro le dijo algo y se acerco a paso firme, sin mirarme a los ojos. Cuando se acerco a la ventanilla del Mercedes, puse observar mejor su maquillaje. Ojos verdes, delineados con negro, mejillas rosadas, y labios al natural. Una delicia.

— **Hola** — le sonreí con ganas.

— **Hola** — me saludo pero mirando hacia otros costados, como esperando a que pasara otro cliente. Me sentí algo decepcionado pero aliviado. No me reconocía.

— **¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato?** — le pregunte tratando de sonar seductor. Se me daba muy bien fingir en estas cosas, siempre y cuando la chica estuviese embobada viendo mi cuerpo o mi rostro, pero ella no me miraba. Parecía incomoda. Era extraño.

— **Claro** — apretó los labios y le abrí la puerta del mercedes para que entrara. Su dulce aroma a cerezos inundo el mercedes. Me gustaba mucho.

— **Hmm.. Hueles delicioso. Usas un buen perfume** — la alague, sonriéndole lo mas que podía, ella a penas me miraba, llevaba los brazos cruzados, como si tratara de protegerse.

— **No uso perfume** — me aclaro sonriéndome a medias. Me quede sorprendido. ¿Entonces era su olor natural?

— **Bueno, sea lo que uses, te sienta bien. Eres muy bonita** — estaba conduciendo, pero trate de alagarla para hacerla sentir mas cómoda, con una sonrisa verdadera, realmente era cautivante.

—** Gracias **— contesto asintiendo, pero mirando a la ventana.

Rayos, esto era frustrante. ¿Me estaba ignorando?

— **¿Te llamas...? **— trate de sacarle un poco de conversación hasta que se me ocurriese algún lugar donde ir.

—** Saori** — me contesto después de unos segundos. Obviamente, no era su nombre verdadero, lo había inventado.

— **Nombre bonito, para una chica bonita** — le sonreí y ella me dedico una sonrisa fingida.

Espere a que preguntase algo, pero seguía igual de callada.

— **Entonces.. no preguntaras por el mío —** supuse tranquilamente.

— **No es necesario** — me contesto relajadamente — **Puedes inventar uno también.**

Ja. Ella sabia que me había dado cuenta de su nombre inventado. ¿O es que así funcionaban las cosas?

— **Sai **— le dije. Ella asintió distraídamente — **¿Te apetece ir a un hotel, Saori?** — pregunte como quien no le interesa la cosa.

—** Claro... eh.. **— empezó a dudar, detuve el auto por un semáforo rojo, y le mire a los ojos. Su rostro lucia confundido, como si se debatiese internamente por algo.

— **¿Te molestaría si yo.. escogiese el hotel?** — me pregunto mordiéndose el labio superior. Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a ellos, lo había hecho tan seductoramente que había quedado embobado.

— **¿Eh? —** volví a reaccionar confundido.

— **Es barato, y es de confianza, te lo aseguro** — me aseguro con algo así como una media sonrisa. Me gusto verla sonreír aunque sea un poco.

— **Claro, donde te sientas mas cómoda** — le dije con una sonrisa — **El dinero no es realmente un problema.**

— **Lo se** — se rio, mirando el mercedes.

— **No es mío** — le aclare, y me miro sorprendida — **Digo si pero no. O sea, no es robado, no creas eso. No hago esas cosas. Es de un amigo **— conteste casi trabándome, ella se rio bajito. — **Tengo auto, por supuesto, pero bueno...**

— **Entendí** — contesto ella deteniéndome. Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

— **¿Como se llama ese hotel?** — le pregunte con curiosidad.

— **Full House** — me contesto tímidamente.

— **Er.. no me suena, lo siento** — le conteste con honestidad.

— **Esta a 5 cuadras derecho, y luego** **doblas a la derecha** — me indico con seguridad.

— **De acuerdo.**

El trayecto fue silencioso. Trate de hacerle cumplidos para hacerla sentir como da, pero seguía igualmente fría y reservada. Quizás ella era así, o yo no le generaba tanta confianza. Trate de no pensar en eso, me concentre en su rostro, sus labios, y esas piernas cruzadas de las que no podía apartar la vista de encima.

Una vez que llegamos, vi un pequeño hotel con las letras color neón "FULL HOUSE". El hotel era demasiado pequeño y simple. había un pequeño estacionamiento para apenas 5 autos, y el Mercedes ocupada casi dos lugares. Me sentía muy inseguro dejando semejante mercedes en un callejón como este.

Baje del auto, y quise rápidamente abrirle la puerta, pero ella misma se abrió y lo cerro tranquilamente. Puse seguro a las puertas, y rogué a Dios que protegiera el auto sobre todas las cosas.

Entramos al hotel juntos, cuando la recepcionista nos vio, pase mi mano por su cadera, tratando de fingir aunque sea que éramos una pareja. Pero no me sentía muy a tono con mi ropa de marca en un hotel donde las paredes no estaban bien pintadas. La recepcionista era una chica morena.

¡Dios! ¿Otra morena?

— **Buenas noches, ¿desean una habitación?** — nos pregunto ella amablemente.

— **Si por fa..**

— **La 5** — Saori contesto rápidamente y con seriedad. Note que hubo un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre ellas dos. ¿O era mi imaginación?

— **De acuerdo** — contesto la recepcionista. Y nos entrego la llave, en realidad a Saori. — **Tengan la 5. Pasen una buena noche y muchas gracias.**

— **Gracias** — le di las gracias, pero Saori ya se había adelantado a mi e iba caminando con seguridad hacia la puerta con el numero 5. Y la abrió con seguridad. Me apresure a alcanzarla.

Entramos a la habitación y ella la cerro, ahora con tranquilidad.

— **¿Por que la 5? **— pregunte con curiosidad.

Se encogió los hombros **— Es la mejor que tienen**.

Reí — **No tenia ningún problema en pagar un mejor hotel, sabes..**

Trate de no sonar como un creído rico niño de mama, pero la habitación solo tenia una cama matrimonial con sabanas de mala calidad. Era pequeña, con dos ventanas juntas, unas cortinas naranjas, un habitación aparte que era el baño y un televisor pequeño. Podíamos pagar aunque sea de 3 estrellas..

— **Lo siento** — me contesto mirándome a los ojos, y cruzando los brazos.

Le mire a los ojos, parecía lamentada realmente. — **No te preocupes. Esta bien, supongo.**

— **¿Me dejas ir un segundo al baño a cambiarme?** — me pidió señalando el baño.

— **Si. Claro** — asentí — **Tomate tu tiempo, si quieres.**

Ella me sonrió a medias, y entro al baño y cerro la puerta. Me sorprendí pero decidí yo también comenzar a desvestirme un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto era muy frívolo. Normalmente la chica se me tiraba encima y teníamos sexo. O intimábamos un rato y luego lo hacíamos. Con ella ni siquiera he podido acercarme lo suficiente. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Acercármele y seducirla? ¿O decirle exactamente lo que quería que hiciera? En ese caso, ¿lo sabia? ¿Que es lo que yo quería de ella?

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, por lo general, las mujeres empezaban y yo lo terminaba. Pocas veces me había tocado empezar a mi. Pero trate de tranquilizarme, y recordar que no era Hinata. Ella no tomaba la iniciativa. Yo tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Me quite el saco y la camisa blanca. Los coloque en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Dentro del saco, guarde mi celular, mis cigarrillos, mi billetera y mis llaves. Recordé de paso, que me había quedado con todos los condones comprados.

— **Mierda** — me lamente sorprendido. ¿Que harían los idiotas sin los condones? Deje la bolsa dentro de mi saco también. Quizás no eran tan estúpidos y se darían cuenta... o quizás las chicas se estarían cuidando. Diablos.. los acababa de meter en un gran lio.

Me tiré boca arriba sobre la cama y suspiré enterrando mis dedos sobre mi melena ya muy despeinada. Se suponía que esta noche iba a ser mi noche de descanso, y ya me había metido en más problemas de los que tenía esta mañana. Me concentré en el ventilador de techo y una pequeña mancha en esa zona del techo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hinata ahora? ¿Neji me habría visto? ¿Cómo se las arreglarían Itachi y Naruto?

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, y reaccioné levantándome nervioso. Me ponía nervioso no saber por qué diablos me ignoraba de esa manera. Ella salió del baño, con las mismas ropas que llevaba cuando llegamos a la habitación.

La miré confundido.

— **Pensé que te cambiarías de ropa** — reí tratando de romper el hielo de esta situación algo incómoda.

Ella me miró sorprendida y dejó su cartera encima de mi saco sobre la silla.

— **No, lo siento** — rió tímidamente — **Sólo fui a refrescarme un poco.**

**— Oh, claro **— le contesté sonriéndole. Nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio. Ella esperaba a que yo reaccionara... Pero yo no tenía idea cómo. Estaba en blanco.

— **Antes que nada, necesito decirte un par de cosas** — dijo con un poco de timidez, y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué era tan tierna?

— **Ah, ¿las tarifas? No te preocupes, eso lo veremos más tarde** — le aseguré despreocupado. El dinero no era necesariamente algo que me preocupara.

Ella rió — **No, son unas cuántas condiciones que tengo..**

Le miré sorprendido — **¿Condiciones? ¿Te refieres a... qué tienes permitido hacer?** — reí.

Se sonrojó, estaba incómoda — **Que tienes tú prohibido hacer...**

Eso si que me confundió bastante.

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Tengo prohibido ciertas cosas? —** le pregunté como si no lo hubiese escuchado bien. Luego, mi cabeza hizo click. Estaba hablando de algún tipo de prendas y juegos sexuales... ¿o no? — **¿Te refieres a ser dominante y sumiso?**

— **No** — me aseguró mordiéndose el labio. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados, no la conocía, pero apostaba a que era su manera de protegerse cuando se sentía incómoda o sentía vergüenza.

Suspiró fuertemente — **Mira, hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que hagas. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no sé por qué lo he olvidado. Entiendo si prefieres volver y escoger a otra de las chicas..**

— **Oye, espera, espera** — le detuve rápidamente — **No me has dicho todavía que es lo que no quieres que haga.**

Ella me miró sorprendida, y se mordió el labio. Me daba mucha curiosidad saber qué era lo que podía y no podía hacer con ella.

— **Nada de chupones **— aclaró con su mano levantando el dedo gordo, como si los enumerara — **No quiero tener marcas, lo siento.**

Le miré un rato.. no era algo tan terrible, es más, podría dejarlo pasar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, se me antojaba besar cada parte de su hermosa piel blanquecina...

— Está bien — asentí seguro. Tomó valor y volvió a enumerar.

— **No me beses en los labios** — dijo con mucho valor, y la miré aturdido. ¿Nada de besos, entonces?

— **¿Puedo preguntar por qué? **— le pregunté frunciendo el seño, esto se estaba limitando bastante.

Me miró a los ojos y suspiró lentamente — **Quiero que aquellas personas que me amen besen mis labios. Solamente eso...**

Me sorprendió mucho lo que había dicho, había sonado tan tierno, inocente y dulce.. y más me sorprendió mi reacción, sentí cómo algo dentro mío se ablandaba. La misma sensación cuando escuchas a un niño decir algo tierno, o cuando alguien te confiesa un secreto que en realidad no es tan raro. Y es lo que ella acababa de hacer. Había tenido la valentía de confesármelo. Pensé con curiosidad que quizás la historia detrás de ella era más interesante de lo que aparentaba.

— **Soy rara. Lo sé** — admitió riéndose, casi enseñándome su sonrisa. Eso me gustó, y mucho.

— **No eres rara** — le contesté — **Eres muy dulce, en realidad.**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida — **¿En serio?**

—** Sí** — suspiré — **Te entiendo, y respeto tu decisión. No creo que sea un gran impedimento.. a menos que sea el mismo caso en tus otros labios.**

Le dirigí una mirada sugestiva hacia su falda, y ella se sonrojó violentamente mordiéndose el labio.

— **No, en eso no hay problema **— me dijo en tono bajo.

— **De acuerdo, ¿algo más?** — le pregunté levantándome de la cama.

— **Nada de sexo anal** — lo dijo ahora sin vergüenza. Ella era muy extraña, pero extraña en buen sentido. Le daba vergüenza admitir cosas tan simples y tiernas, pero para estas cosas no.

— **Oh** — me tomó por sorpresa — **No estaba pensando en eso, de todas formas. ¿Algo más?**

— **No, eso es todo** — me sonrió — **Espero que no sea un problema.**

— **Para nada, no te preocupes. Se supone que debemos estar cómodos los dos para pasarla bien** — le aseguré con una sonrisa. Ella se quedó mirándome directo a los ojos. Llevaba una cara de póker indescriptible, difícil de descifrar. Y no tengo idea por qué, eso me calentó aún más, ella era todo un misterio para mí.

— **Apagaré la luz** — me dijo dándose la vuelta para apagar la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de luz. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la retuve sujetándole de la mano y acercándola a mi cuerpo. Ahora mi respiración estaba a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

— **No la apagues. Quiero ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con claridad **— susurré con voz ronca. Noté sorprendido que no estaba fingiendo, no estaba apresurado por follar ahora. Quería verla sonrojada, gimiendo, exclamando mi nombre tras varios orgasmos. Me había entrado tanta curiosidad por esta chica. No era como todas, que ante pocas palabras y un poco de alcohol (o a veces nada) estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea. Ella me había puesto límites, y los límites eran retos. Y este reto, me fascinaba. ¿Aguantaría sin probar sus deliciosos labios?

Ella suspiró lentamente, le había sorprendido mi movimiento. Acerqué lentamente mi nariz hacia debajo de su lóbulo, acariciando su deliciosa piel suave. Podía aunque sea darle pequeños besos, no necesariamente chupones. Deposité pequeños besos húmedos lentamente por la extensión de su cuello, y luego sus hombros.

Ella gimió un poco — Oye...

— **Shhh **— suspiré suavemente — **No me he olvidado, nada de chupones. Pero tu piel.. es irresistible, necesito probarla.**

Deslicé con cuidado mi lengua por todo su cuello, una, dos, tres veces seguida. Mis labios apenas tocaban su piel, traté con mucho cuidado de no excederme. Noté cómo de a poco, su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse y se entregaba de a poco a mis caricias. Mis labios se dirigieron hacia detrás de su lóbulo, cuando lentamente acaricié su espalda con mis manos. Bajé lentamente hacia su espalda y su cadera. Volví a ascender sin prisas, agarré sus senos y comencé a masajearlos.

Gimió cuando sintió mis dedos pellizcando lentamente sus pezones ya erectos.

— **Me gustan tus pezones** — le susurré al oído mientras su respiración era errática.

Su strapless tenía el cierre detrás en su espalda. Comencé a bajárselo lentamente hasta que finalmente se lo quité. Ella levantó sus brazos, invitándome a dejarlo en el piso. Ahora pude sentir perfectamente la contextura de sus senos. Eran suaves, delicados, pequeños, pero redondos, igualmente tiernos. Lo suficiente para mantener mis manos entretenidas. Lo hice suavemente, pero cuando sus jadeos se hacían más roncos, aumenté la velocidad mientras depositaba besos mojados en su hombro derecho.

— **O-Oye.. no t-tan rápido...**— jadeó tratando de mirarme a los ojos. Maldita sea la hora en que me dijo eso, nada me calentaba como una chica resistiéndose.

Empujé mi cadera hacia las suyas, para que pudiese sentir mi erección. Gimió girando su cabeza, me miró sorprendida.

No pude contenerme, y con mi mano derecha, me deslicé hacia su falda. Desprendí el botón y bajé su cierre. Me llevé una sorpresa.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Inevitable, un gemido ronco salió de mi pecho.

— **¿Sin ropa interior? Mmmm.. chica traviesa** — mordí su lóbulo suavemente, y deslicé dos dedos hacia su entrada.

Mi dios. Estaba empapada y caliente. Soltó un gemido alto cuando sintió mis dedos sobre sus labios. Mis dedos se movieron de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo toda la humedad de su vagina. Así que después de todo la estaba excitando, eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Usé mi dedo gordo para empezar a mover en círculos su clítoris.

— **¡Ahhhh ahhhh!** — gimió estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, me dio una vista perfecta de su cuello y tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no devorárselo.

Poco a poco aumenté la velocidad en mis movimientos, y si fuera posible, la sentía aún más húmeda y caliente. Podría fingir indiferencia, pero esto le estaba gustando demasiado. Y ella no paraba de gemir, aunque eran palabras incoherentes, sonaba tan dulce y fresca, con un toque seductor.

Lentamente, introduje mi dedo mayor en su cavidad. Sus gemidos aumentaron, y se retorcía entre mis brazos.

**— Si te pones así con un dedo, muero por verte con mi polla adentro **— reí al lado de su oído. Sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba que les hablaran sucio al oído. — **Dios **— jadeé — **Necesito sentir tu estrecha, mojada cavidad sobre mí...**

Supe que le gustaban mis palabras, porque debes en tanto giraba su rostro para verme, y al estar tan cerca, lográbamos mucho contacto visual. Cada vez era más difícil evitar besarla, no cuando me miraba con tanta excitación. Cuando vi que estiraba su pecho hacia afuera, y a veces acercaba sus caderas hacia las mías, me di cuenta que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, quizás no tanto, yo no tenía sexo hacía meses.

Moví mis dedos con mayor rapidez, quería verla correrse, sentirla, saborearla, y necesitaba penetrarla de una buena vez, pero no sin antes verla disfrutar de mis caricias.

— **Vo-Voy a...a..** — jadeaba con fuerza y su cavidad se estaba estrechando más y más. ¡Eso es! Estaba a punto de correrse, decidí mover con mayor fuerza mis dedos...

Fue entonces cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta.

— **¡Estamos ocupados!** — jadeé tratando de seguir con los movimientos, pero Saori ya había reaccionado por el golpeteo, ahora respiraba tranquila.

— **Disculpen la interrupción, necesitamos comprobar unas cosas si no es mucha molestia** — era la voz de la recepcionista detrás de la puerta, sonaba bastante tranquila como para ser algo de suma importancia.

— **Carajo **— refunfuñé retirando mis dedos de su cavidad — **Yo atenderé, ponte cómoda en la cama.**

Asintió y fue directamente hacia la cama. Abrí la puerta a medias, tenía en las manos el aroma de su esencia y una tremenda erección entre mis pantalones.

— **Buenas noches señor, disculpe la interrupción** — me sonrió la recepcionista con amabilidad.

—** Sí, ¿necesita algo**? — le pregunté de mala gana, con mucha prisa.

**— Acaban de llamarnos los técnicos de la iluminación del hotel, dicen que hubo una pequeña falla en este sector de la zona. ¿Ustedes no han tenido algún problema, verdad?**

¿Sólo para eso? ¿Para saber si un estúpido foco se nos había apagado? Le miré de mala gana, no me parecía una excusa coherente para interrumpir un orgasmo.

— **No. No hemos tenido ninguna falla** — le aseguré tratando de fingir amabilidad.

— **¿No notó ningún problema usted, señorita? **— preguntó ella dirigiendo su mirada a Saori. No me gustó en lo absoluto, me interpuse entre ella para que no la viese.

— **¿Podría respetar un poco nuestra privacidad? **— le pregunté con la ceja alzada, la recepcionista estaba sorprendida, temí haberla ofendido, pero realmente me molestaba cómo interrumpía nuestra intimidad — **¿No hubo problemas en el baño, verdad?** — le pregunté a Saori, estaba desnuda y tapada por las sábanas de la cama.

Ella me sonrió y negó — **No. Ningún problema, todo está bien**.

Me sorprendió esta sonrisa. Era distinta a las que había visto hace minutos antes. Parecía sincera, y satisfecha. Quise creer que yo tenía algo que ver, pero quizás fuese por otra cosa.

— **¿Podría darnos privacidad ahora?** — le pedí tratando de calmarme un poco ahora. Ella supo entender, y me sonrió.

— **Absolutamente, disculpe por la interrupción, tengan ustedes una buena noche** — se despidió sonriéndonos y se marchó rápidamente. Bueno, había entendido que su interrupción no había sido en el mejor momento.

Suspiré — **¿Interrumpir en mitad de la noche? Sabes, esto no pasaría en otro tipos de hoteles **— Me di vuelta para verla, y lo siguiente que vi me quitó todo el aire de los pulmones.

Saori estaba masturbándose, con 3 dedos en su cavidad yendo a una velocidad bastante rápida. Su otra mano agarraba con fuerza las sábanas. Le tomó casi nada para correrse, con la cabeza atrás, un gemido gutural muy sensual y su pecho hacia adelante, dándome una maravillosa vista de sus senos y pezones erectos. Terminó de correrse, pero aún así seguía con lentos movimientos para prolongar el orgasmo.

Me sentí un idiota al quedarla mirando fijo, pero no pude mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, había sido el espectáculo más grandioso que había visto en mucho tiempo, sus movimientos no eran elegantes pero eran excitantes, sobre todo cuando cerraba sus ojos y se mordía sus labios, con el rostro completamente rosado por la excitación y su voz dulce, suave y tierna.

— **Bueno, eso estuvo mal — **me aclaré la garganta y me acerqué a la cama.

Ella me miró sorprendida — **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Te di permiso para masturbarte esta noche?** — le pregunté una vez que estuve a su lado en la cama, me acercaba lentamente, como un felino, y ella parecía retroceder con una ceja alzada.

— **No, lo siento es que.. no podía aguantarme** — me miró a través de esas pestañas, con una mirada inocente, mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que no era intencional, y por eso me encantaba.

— **No voy a aceptar disculpas de tu parte** — fingí estar enojado y puse mi mejor cara seria. Ella por un momento lo creyó, pude notar en su reacción que lo sentía — **En vez de eso, voy a castigarte.**

— **¿Castigarme? — **me miró desafiante, eso me sorprendió. Podía sentir que estaba a la defensiva por mi propuesta. Quizás ella pensaba una especie de castigo con dolor, pero no era fanático del sadomasoquismo.

— **Así es, señorita** — me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios **— No te correrás hasta que yo lo autorice. ¿De acuerdo?**

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Se mordió el labio.

— **¿Qué pensabas? No iba a lastimarte** — le confesé en voz baja.

—** Lo sé, perdón **— bajó la mirada y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Me sentí hipnotizado por cada una de sus reacciones. Cuando desviaba la mirada, cuando se sonrojaba, se mordía los labios o me sonreía.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama — **Iré por los condones, no te masturbes mientras** — le reprendí apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, y fui en dirección hacia mi saco, saqué la bolsa con los condones. Saqué uno entre los nueve que había. Desde el rabillo del ojo noté cómo ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

— **No son todos míos, se supone que debía darle unos cuántos a unos amigos, pero me olvidé **— me reí mientras me quitaba los boxers de un tirón. Cuando quise quitarle la envoltura a uno, me distraje al ver cómo ella me observaba con atención mis caderas.

Me sonrojé.

— **¿Te gusta lo que ves?** — pregunté tratando de jugar, era mi mecanismo de defensa cuando alguien me cohibía.

Ella reaccionó sorprendida, mirándome ahora a los ojos. Se sonrojó y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Mientras me ponía el condón, noté que jamás apartó la vista de mi anatomía, y eso me excitaba.

**— Abre las piernas** — le indiqué una vez que estaba listo. Ella apartó las sábanas y me abrió sus piernas lentamente. Sus líquidos brotaban de sus labios. No pude evitar gruñir, podía sentir su olor desde el metro de distancia que me encontraba. Vi que su mano derecha todavía seguía mojada.

Y fue todo lo que necesité para destruir mi autocontrol.

Con un gruñido, abrí sus piernas con urgencia. Consideré la idea de entrar despacio, pero ella era experta en esto, o al menos eso lo sugería su profesión, además le pagaba por estas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba asegurarme que pasara un buen momento y lo disfrutara. No era como con otras chicas, donde me concentraba en mi propia satisfacción, quería demostrarle el buen amante que me consideraba.

Tenía un brazo apoyado al costado de su cuello, con mi otra mano levanté sus caderas, y entré lentamente y pude sentir sus líquidos rodearme, gimió de anticipación, cuando sentí que tenía la mitad de mi cuerpo en ella, empujé con fuerza para enterrarme completamente.

Respiré hondo, ¡Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba esta sensación! La humedad, la calidez y la estrechez de una mujer rodeándome. Bajé mi mirada hacia ella que me miraba mordiéndose los labios, con la respiración errática, sus pechos al descubierto, su cuerpo debajo del mío. Sentí una sensación extraña en el estómago, una mezcla entre emoción y excitación. Le sonreí entre dientes y me dediqué a morder sus pezones mientras empujaba a una velocidad rápida.

Debo admitir que la primera vez, no pensé en absolutamente nada, sólo quería sentir, y consumirme en todas las sensaciones que sentía. Mi vista se centró únicamente en sus senos, pequeños, redondos y firmes, sus pezones rosados eran sumamente tiernos, podía estar la mayor parte de la noche mordiéndoselos lamiéndoselos podía perderme en ellos y no me iba a importar absolutamente nada. Aumenté el ritmo de las estocadas, hasta casi hacerlo insoportable, sentía una gran presión en la parte baja de mi abdomen, sabía con seguridad que iba a explotar de veras. Cuando me sentí en mi límite empecé a jadear con fuerza y de un último empujó, exploté.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y estirar mi cuerpo por completo. Fue casi un grito mudo, después de un par de segundos de empujar lentamente —para intentar prolongar el orgasmo— reaccioné, y no me percaté en ningún momento si ella se había corrido o no. Por un momento me sentí culpable. Ne gustaba disfrutar únicamente de mi propio placer, pero no quería.. decepcionarla.

Me recosté a su lado respirando con ganas, cuando vi que ella respiraba tranquila, me di cuenta que ella no me había alcanzado.

— **¿Fuerte?** — me preguntó ella con curiosidad, sonriendo.

Asentí con ganas — **No te das una idea de cuánto lo deseaba.**

— **Me di cuenta** — me dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme. Sentía que le debía algo, definitivamente.

Me levanté de la cama, para poder tirar el preservativo. Luego, agarré uno más de la bolsa y me lo coloqué, de espaldas, quizás ella no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo. Me di la vuelta y vi como ella se sentaba en la cama, esperando algo.. no sabía qué era, pero me dio la extraña sensación de que ella pensaba que se había acabado.

— **No hemos terminado aún** — le dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella me miró sorprendida.

— **¿No?** — preguntó confundida — **Digo .. no,** — se quiso retractar, quizás había pensado que eso podía ofenderme, en estas circunstancias era capaz de durar más de 1 asalto sin duda alguna.

— **Por supuesto. No te he castigado todavía** — le recordé, acomodando sus piernas cerca de mis caderas — **Y no te has corrido todavía.**

Su cara de sorpresa me sorprendía aún más a mí. ¿Esperaba que no me diera cuenta?

**— N-No es necesario que...**

**— Shhh —** la callé con mi dedo índice entre sus labios — **Deja que me encargue de esto.**

Dicho esto, levante su pierna derecha y la ubiqué por encima de mi hombro. El ángulo de penetración permitiría más profundidad, y sin más preámbulos, entré rápidamente.

**— ¡Aaaah!** — gimió con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Respiré hondo, no quería correrme tan fácilmente con su cavidad tan estrecha y húmeda. Empecé con estocadas tranquilas.

A continuación, utilicé mi dedo pulgar para mover en círculos si clítoris.

— ¡**Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, oh! **— enterraba la cabeza en la almohada. Empecé a sospechar que quizás ella era multiorgásmica.. o quizás era fácil de provocarle orgasmos.

Con mi dedo pulgar, deslicé un poco sobre sus labios, y recogí un poco de su esencia. Ella vio cada uno de mis pasos, luego toqué sus pezones con mi pulgar, dejándolos mojados. Me acerqué para poder lamerlos.

¡Mmmm! Sabía delicioso. Quizás debía aprovechar y haberla probado antes. Maldición.

Decidí torturarla un poco más, y salí de golpe de ella. Me miró sorprendida, y me arrodillé.

— **Date la vuelta** — ordené, con voz ronca. La voz me había salido bastante autoritaria.

Ella comprendió, hasta vi que incluso le gustó, porque se dio la vuelta, y se posicionó en cuatro, dándome una increíble vista de su trasero y su centro mojado. Dios sabía cuánto me gustaban las vaginas depiladas...

Tomé sus dos puños y los posicioné atrás, y volví a introducirme en ella.

— **¡M-mierda!** — gimió con fuerza. Interesante. Había descubierto que me excitaba escucharla maldecir.

— **¿Y ese vocabulario, señorita**? — bromeé riéndome, ella se giró para verme y yo sujeté con más fuerza sus puños a la vez que comenzaba a penetrarla frenéticamente.

Nuestros gemidos se ahogaron en toda la habitación. Casi lamentaba encontrarme en este hotel de porquería, las paredes debían ser sumamente delgadas y todo se podría escuchar, pero en ese momento me daba igual, no podía apartar la mirada sobre mi miembro hundiéndose en su estrecha cavidad.

— **¿Te gusta**? — pregunté lascivamente cuando lo hacía con más fuerza, no contestó, por lo que detuve un poco el ritmo — **¿Ah?**

— **¡Sí!** — exclamó ella entre gemidos altos. Después de todo era ella quien más gritaba.

— **¿Mucho? **— volví a detenerme y ella gruñó frustrada — **No puedes correrte hasta que lo digas.**

Volví a penetrarla con mucha más fuerza que antes, sabía que le quedaba poco, y estaba advertida.

— **¡Aaargh, m-mucho, me gusta mucho! ¡Ah! **— chillaba con ganas, fue lo único que necesité para sentir que volvía a tocar el cielo.

— **¡Córrete!** — exclamé, y se vino con mucha fuerza. Sentía cómo apretaba con fuerza mi miembro, y exploté en un gruñido ronco.

Terminé de correrme y salí de ella con mucha pereza. Ese si que había sido un orgasmo fuerte. Ella se recostó boca arriba, casi respirando con fuerza. Yo volví a tirar el segundo condón, y me recosté a su lado.

— **¿Estás bien?** — pregunté, y me miró en silencio. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¡Claro que estaba bien!

**— Eh.. sí** — respondió ella respirando pesadamente — **¿Debería prepararme para una tercera ronda?**

— **No** — le contesté riéndome — **Es suficiente, mañana necesito levantarme temprano.. ¿qué hora es?**

—** Las dos de la mañana **— me dijo ella, viendo el reloj en la pared de la habitación.

— **Mierda.. seis horas para dormir** — me lamenté con los puños en los ojos, estaba agotado.

— **Apagaré la luz, entonces** — me indicó ella levantándose y apagándola. Me sorprendió que llevara un poco de las sábanas para cubrirse. Pero si ya le había visto todo..

— **Gracias **— le agradecí de corazón, me daba pereza levantarme.

Ella volvió a la cama, y entre la oscuridad recosté la cabeza sobre la almohada. Noté cómo ella mantenía una discreta distancia entre nosotros. Ella en un extremo, yo en otro. Me pareció un poco frívolo, pero trate de no darle importancia.

Acomodé la almohada y me acosté en dirección a ella, viendo su espalda en la oscuridad.

— **Buenas noches, Saori** — le dije mientras le sonreía. Ella a penas se dio vuelta para verme y volvió a recostarse.

* * *

Una nueva historia con mucho lemmon ya desde el comienzo, si quieren que siga, háganme saber!

Nella


	2. La primera vez SakuraPOV

**_Disclaimer: _****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Aclaraciones:_** La trama original de la historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Mia Masen, de quien tengo permiso para adaptarlo.

**_Advertencia:_** Lemmon, no apto para menores o personas sensibles, Sasuke(Ooc Road the ninja) Hinata(Ooc, Road the ninja)

**Primera Vez**

**Sakura POV**

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Me gustaba sentir la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana abrazando mi piel con tanta suavidad, mientras sentía el indescriptible olor a cigarrillo y la suavidad de las almohadas, como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo. El ambiente era todo menos tranquilo, pero igual sentía la paz de estar acostada imaginando una vida sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, alejada de mi presente realidad.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando de pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió con mucha firmeza y autoridad. Abrí los ojos alarmada y levanté la cabeza apoyándome de los codos. Yahiko salía del baño mojado, como si se hubiese bañado mientras yo dormía.

**— Levántate. Hay que irnos —** Con la mayor rapidez que su robusto cuerpo le permitía me tiró mis ropas encima. Recién me había dado cuenta que sólo llevaba ropa interior.

Descifró mi rostro confundido, creí que nos íbamos a quedar toda la noche. Sintió ganas de responderme, pero no lo suficiente, sólo lo que consideraba importante para mi conocimiento.

**— Konan llegó temprano de su reunión de literatura, y quiere que salgamos a cenar —** sonaba apresurado y agitado **— Anda, vístete.**

No consideré necesario responderle. La situación a veces parecía complicarse cada vez más. Yo sabía que, muy en el fondo, Konan sabía de esto. Y Yahiko lo negaba, quizás sí lo sabía pero le costaba admitirlo y por eso confiaba en su "habilidad" para ocultar cosas. Me puse mi falda y mis botas con rapidez, quizás no la que deseaba Yahiko porque se quedó mirándome sorprendido.

**— ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Vístete rápido de una maldita vez!** — había levantado la voz. Con el tiempo aprendí a conocerlo, y sabía que no estaba enojado conmigo, en realidad estaba molesto con la situación y Konan, por lo que no corría riesgo de que se atreviese a golpearme. Igualmente me apresuré con mis movimientos. No tuve tiempo para ponerme mi sostén, así que me puse mi strapless encima y caminé rápido hacia la salida del hotel, mientras trataba de ponerme mi chaqueta de jean.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la recepción donde pagó la habitación. Estuvimos muy poco tiempo, así que no gastó nada. Una buena noticia para él, supongo. Luego nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento y hasta su Toyota Corolla.

**— Es tan molesta cuando decide planear salidas a último momento —** refunfuñó mientras conducía rápido, sólo me dediqué a observarlo. Solía enojarse cuando hablaba y no le prestaba atención **— Y por supuesto, quiere arruinar mis planes. Y ni siquiera lo hace por mí, lo hace por el dinero. Quiere saber en qué gasto, cuánto debo usar en nuestros hijos, el auto, la hipoteca, sus joyas. Menuda perra.. las mujeres son exactamente iguales, Saori. Nunca ven lo que haces por ellas, sólo quieren dinero, sexo y no les importa qué tengan que hacer para conseguirlo.**

No pude evitar escuchar eso, había sido una cuchillada en el pecho. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y respiré hondo para evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. No era cómo lo decía, sino que era cierto. Éramos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener dinero. Yo nunca me consideré una prostituta, pero necesitaba el dinero si quería estudiar. Era algo que me lo recordaban una y otra vez mis malditos y estúpidos clientes. Era más fácil de tolerar, sobre todo él ahora que lo veía con pena. Estaba resentido porque ninguna mujer en su vida ha sabido tratarlo. Me concentré en eso.

**— Seguro va a tratar de localizarte, te tengo agenda da como mi mecánico. Tienes el número, si trata de llamarte cuelgas, ¿de acuerdo? —** me indicó una vez que estacionó el auto a una cuadra de la calle donde normalmente me encontraba.

**— De acuerdo —** asentí secamente.

Sacó de su billetera varios billetes y me los entregó. **— Lo de anoche y hoy. Te estaré localizando para la próxima semana.**

**— De acuerdo —** volví a asentir, sin mostrar ninguna reacción en el rostro.

**— ¿Tus modales? —** exigió enfadado. Mierda, lo había olvidado.

**— Gracias —** le sonreí lo más que pude. Estaba cansada de tener que fingir, era agobiante sentirse como robot y actuar tal y como una persona quería.

**— Así se responde —** me contestó y con su mano acercó abruptamente mi mentón para besarme despiadadamente en los labios.

¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Sabía que me molestaba y lo hacía igual! Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no abofetearlo o golpearle en las gónadas. Odiaba que me besaran, y más personas que detesto con toda mi alma. Tuve que tranquilizarme, no quería que esto acabara como otras veces donde yo salía lastimada… literalmente. Correspondí de mala gana el beso, y se alejó. Se dio cuenta de mi actitud, pero estaba tan atrasado con aquella cena que lo ignoró. Inmediatamente bajé del auto, no me importó si eso le molestaría o no, total yo ya estaba del lado de la calle. Mientras caminaba vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo el auto se marchaba, y fue entonces cuando respiré hondo y me permití llorar un poco. Curiosamente, ya me encontraba en la misma calle donde se encontraban Karin y Kin.

**— ¡Sakura! —** me llamó Karin preocupada, se acercó a mí corriendo. Sólo ella era capaz de correr con tacones de 12 cm **— ¿Sakura, qué pasó? ¿Te lastimó?**

**— No, no —** negué tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero era imposible **— Me besó.**

Karin cambió su rostro, de uno asustado y preocupado, a uno triste y calmado. Me abrazó y dejó que apoyara mi rostro en su hombro.

**— Sólo fue un beso, Sakura. No dramatices tanto.**

**— ¡Estoy harta, Karin! A veces sólo quisiera mandar a la mierda con todo esto, no puedo dedicarme a esto, no es lo que soy ni lo seré jamás — **entre llanto, traté de respirar para poder hablar con más coherencia. No me había dado cuenta pero Karin me llevaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Kin **— Me dijo que todas las mujeres somos iguales, buscamos dinero y sexo, sin importar qué.**

**— Oh, Sakura, ¡tú no eres así! No dejes que los demás digan esas cosas por ti, lo importante es que tú y yo sabemos las razones así que no tienes por qué sentirte ofendida. Te entiendo, nada de esto es fácil, ni menos con ese señor asqueroso. Pero haz un último esfuerzo, hazlo por tus estudios, por tu mejor futuro, ¿no querías ser como Minako?**

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de emociones a la zanahoria. Es verdad, deseaba poder estudiar una carrera universitaria, dedicarme al estudio y no ver a un puto hombre en toda mi vida. Estaba cansada de ellos. Y del sexo.

**— Toma —** Karin me entregó un pañuelito para poder secarme las lágrimas, le agradecí con una sonrisa **— Te prometo que lo bueno vendrá, Sakura. Y no recordarás nada de esto. Es sólo hasta que le termines de pagar a** **Kakuzu**.

**— No me lo nombres, tampoco quiero saber nada de él —** dije con todo el asco posible. Ese idiota me mantenía retenida aquí. No como esclavitud sexual, sino que debía devolverle el dinero que me había prestado para empezar a pagar las primeras cuotas. No podía escapar, Kakuzu estaba dentro de un grupo mafioso capaz de , literalmente, cortarme las piernas.

**— Bueno, mira el lado bueno.. tienes la noche libre —** me sonrió entre dientes, la miré sorprendida **— Ya has trabajado suficiente estos días, tu cuerpo necesita descansar. Yo me encargaré de esta noche, ¿sí?**

**— ¿Harías eso por mí, Karin? —** le pregunté sin todavía poder creer dónde cabía tanta bondad.

**— Por supuesto —** y me abrazó, le correspondí el abrazo con ganas — **Además, Kin está motivada esta noche.**

Antes de poder dirigir mi mirada hacia Kin por la esquina, ella se acercó a nosotras.

**— ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? —** me preguntó más que sorprendida, disgustada.

**— Yahiko tenía otros planes, al parecer —** contesté sin ganas. Reaccioné cuando sentí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi celular vibrando. Era un mensaje de texto de Lee.

**_"¿No tienes problemas en que pase a buscarte ahora, o sí? Contéstame si estás disponible"_**

**— Argh, mierda —** chasqueé la lengua. Karin se acercó a leer **— Es Lee.**

**— Perfecto, otro cliente más —** sonrió Kin.

**— Sakura no atenderá más clientes por hoy, Kin. Necesita descansar un poco **— me defendió Karin con seriedad.

**— ¿Descansar? ¡Te la pasas durmiendo de cliente en cliente! No me digas que estás cansada —** me reprochó enojada. No estaba de humor para pelear con ella ahora. Pero Karin sí.

**— ¡Kin! Ve a buscar otro cliente, no has tenido ni uno sólo en toda la noche** — Karin atacó desafiante.

**— Son las 1a.m todavía, lo mejor viene de ahora en adelante —** contestó tratando de mostrarse superior a nosotras dos. Se dirigió hacia la esquina a esperar algún que otro cliente más.

**— ¿Te hace frío? —** me preguntó Karin cuando notó que me temblaban las piernas. Ni yo me había dado cuenta. Ella me sonrió **— No te preocupes, a las 2 a.m nos iremos a casa.**

Le sonreí con mucha sinceridad. En estos momentos sólo confiaba en Karin. Ella me cuidaba en todo momento, era como mi hermana mayor. Su preocupación desinteresada por mi bienestar era recíproca. Es por eso que vivíamos juntas.

**— Mañana haré las compras a la mañana, así tu puedas cocinar ¿te parece?** — Karin había tomado mis manos para calentarlos con suaves caricias. Las tenía heladas.

**— De acuerdo —** le sonreí con pereza. Ni aunque me lo pidiera la dejaría encargarse de la comida. Recordé con diversión aquella vez en que Karin me había preparado una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, la comida había sido un total fracaso, pero sus intensiones eran lo que realmente valían.

**— Maldito cerdo… — **Kin se acercó maldiciendo, algo que nos causó mucha gracia pero fingimos completa seriedad.

**— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —** Karin no se lo tomó tan en serio como yo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa divertida a Kin.

**— El imbécil de allá dice que quiere a una de ustedes dos —** escupió con indignación. Imposible... ¿Un hombre había rechazado a Kin?

**— Espera, ¿no te escogió? —** lo pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Kin me miró con furia. Era extraño, y hasta casi gracioso, nadie rechazaría a una mujer como Kin: voluptuosa, morena, con una piel muy bonita…

**— ¡Yo no quise! Menudo idiota… No está a mi altura. ¿Quién de ustedes irá?**

Karin y yo intercambiamos miradas. No quería saber nada de sexo ni de hombres hasta la semana siguiente, si accedía a ir tendría que estar toda la noche fingiendo, y fingir es algo en lo que curiosamente se me daba bien en los últimos meses, pero llega un momento en que ni siquiera eres capaz de fingir que finges. Si es que eso tiene sentido.

Karin se dio vuelta para observar mejor al "cliente". No pude ver demasiado, sólo un Mercedes oscuro y la ventanilla del asiento copiloto abierta.

**— Te está señalando a ti, Sakura —** Karin me miró con pena. Si me buscaba a mí, no había forma de escaparme, ni dejar que Karin me remplace. La situación ahora sí era distinta.

**— De acuerdo — **suspiré derrotada. Si no quedaba otra opción, ¿qué mas podría hacer? No quería ser una carga para nadie, debía asumir este trabajo y las responsabilidades que conllevaba.

**— Sakura, llámame a mi celular y dime si todo está bien. Es bastante extraño encontrar a un hombre con un auto tan importante a estas horas… y por este callejón —** Karin me acarició el hombro reconfortándome.

**— ¿Qué esperas? Ve rápido y compórtate ¿quieres? —** a veces, escuchar la voz dura y seca de Kin me provocaban ganas de darle una patada en su trasero mal follado.

De acuerdo, ya estaba de mal humor.

Me acerqué a paso rápido, hasta que recordé las palabras de Karin: ¿Qué hacía un hombre supuestamente adinerado a estas horas en ésta zona si podía estar en un mejor lugar con mejores prostitutas? Había escuchado que a veces los hombres millonarios buscaban prostitutas baratas para descargarse emocional o físicamente. Desterré la idea de mi cabeza, no quería ni siquiera pensar en más golpes.

Cuando por fin estuve en frente de la ventanilla, pude ver el rostro de mi "cliente"

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos de un color tan negro como dos pozos. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la mía, una mandíbula cuadrada sumamente varonil. Cabello color azabache completamente despeinado y una sonrisa devastadoramente cautivadora. Era el rostro de alguien que acababa de tener sexo.

Ahora sí tenía miedo. ¿Qué hacía un ángel caído por estos lugares?

**— Hola —** desvié la mirada al costado. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar una deslumbrante sonrisa seductora, me entró curiosidad saber quién era, pero algo me decía que era un niño rico, cansado de jugar con sus muñecas de plástico, y ahora buscaba un juguete "distinto". Maldición, odiaba este trabajo. Odiaba tener que satisfacer gente arrogante como él.

**— Hola —** le contesté secamente. Tal vez si era fría y distante con él cambiaría de opinión y reconsideraría pasar la noche con alguna chica que ya tenga las piernas abiertas de antemano, como Kin.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato? — canturreó con una voz increíblemente seductora. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no girar los ojos del sarcasmo. Siempre usaban la expresión "pasar el rato", y eso me indignaba hoy más que nunca.

Acepté, de mala gana en realidad. Me abrió la puerta de copiloto de su auto, creería que en un acto de buena educación, pero probablemente no quería que tocara su costosa chatarra moderna.

**— Hmm... Hueles delicioso. Usas un buen perfume —** me alagó con una sonrisa. No estuve muy segura si lo decía en verdad o estaba fingiendo cortesía.

**— No uso perfume —** le informé, tratando de sonreír un poco, sólo por cortesía. No usaba perfumes a menos que sea en ocasiones especiales. Era el aroma de mi shampoo de cerezos lo que debía estar sintiendo.

**— Bueno, sea lo que uses, te sienta bien. Eres muy bonita —** Había algo en su tono de voz que me obligaba a creerle. Era apagado y serio. Le agradecí mientras perdía la vista observando las calles a través de la ventana.

**— ¿Te llamas...? —** me preguntó en seguida. Me llamó la atención, muy pocos preguntaban mi nombre y por supuesto nunca les daba el verdadero. Karin me había aconsejado utilizar un nombre falso para éstos casos.

**— Saori.**

**— Nombre bonito, para una chica bonita — **y volvió a hacerlo.. Esto ya me estaba molestando. Primero, ¿qué hacía un hombre con tanto dinero y tan apuesto buscando prostitutas de la calle? Segundo, ¿por qué justo me escogió a mí, teniendo chicas mas exuberantes como Kin o Karin? Tercero, ¿por qué mierda me alagaba tanto? ¿Realmente me consideraba bonita? ¿O era una fachada para luego entrar en acción? No estaba ni de humor para fingir que me agradaba pasar mi noche libre con él.

Le miré de reojo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué era tan sexy!

**— Entonces... no preguntaras por el mío —** comentó tranquilamente, parecía más convencido de intentar una charla que una noche de sexo.

**— No es necesario —** imité su relajación **— Puedes inventar uno también**.

**— Sai —** después de un par de segundos me contestó. Qué nombre más raro.

Asentí distraídamente.

Vi que me sonrió. Fue mi primer error de la noche. Su sonrisa era seductora y cautivadora, pero sobre todo honesta y satisfecha. Había algo en ella que me llamó la atención y fue que esa sonrisa también la transmitía en sus ojos. Esos orbes tan profundos, por un instante me perdía en ellos. Y no sólo eso, era también el primer hombre en éste trabajo que me alagaba con un cumplido del que me sentía satisfecha, era extraño que se fijara más en esas cosas que en mi cuerpo. Eso me hizo recordar que extrañamente, no había mencionado ninguna parte de mi cuerpo... todavía.

Después de un par de segundos silenciosos, volvió a habar.

**— ¿Te apetece ir a un hotel, Saori? —** me preguntó desinteresadamente. Al principio me pareció gracioso como fingía no prestarle atención al asunto, me recordaba a Lee. Pero luego recordé que tenía que asegurarme que no era un loco psicópata capaz de hacer con mi cuerpo cosas consideradas ilegal en el país. Para éstos casos siempre llamaba a mi amiga Naomi, la recepcionista de uno de los hoteles mas baratos de la ciudad. Con ella teníamos ciertos códigos secretos para éste tipo de casos sospechosos. Lo mejor sería ir con ella en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Pero me preguntaba si él estaría dispuesto a ir a ese hotel tan mediocre...

**— ¿Te molestaría si yo ... escogiese el hotel? —** me mordí el labio nerviosa. Estaba fregada si llegaba a negarse. Necesitaba ir allí.

**— ¿Eh? —** me preguntó con el seño fruncido. Por supuesto, prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo agua a un niño que esta acostumbrado a tomar cosas dulces. Temí que pudiera considerarlo como un insulto.

**— Es barato —** me apresuré a decirle, quizás así lo convencía de no gastar demasiado en algo de una noche **— Y es de confianza, te lo aseguro.**

Me miró un par de segundos, no parecía enojado ni confundido, más que nada parecía sorprendido.

**— Claro, donde te sientas más cómoda** — me sorprendió con qué rapidez y amabilidad aceptó mi propuesta. **— El dinero no es realmente un problema** — me aseguró con confianza. Quizás no se había ofendido por la propuesta, pero si por considerar que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar algo lujoso. Qué tonto.

**— Lo sé —** le contesté tratando de ocultar mi risa, bajé la vista al suelo del **auto.**

**— No es mío —** me aclaró rápidamente. ¿El auto no era de él, entonces? ¿Y de quién era? **— Digo sí pero no. O sea, no es robado, no creas eso. No hago esas cosas. Es de un amigo —** se estaba trabando como un adolescente estúpido. No pude evitar reírme, había algo tierno en la forma en que intentaba aclararme que no era robado. Menos mal, porque eso habría sido una opción bastante considerable.

**— Tengo auto, por supuesto, pero bueno...—** aclaró después de un rato, sonreí con ganas. Después de todo, era un tipo gracioso.

**— Entendí —** lo interrumpí para que dejara de atormentarse. Él suspiró.

**— ¿Cómo se llama ese hotel? —** me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**— Full House —** le contesté, todavía sin saber si estaría de acuerdo en pasar la noche allí una vez que viera el hotel por fuera... y por dentro.

**— No me suena... lo siento — **me contestó como si realmente lo sintiera. No **me sorprendía en lo absoluto.**

**— Está a cinco cuadras derecho, y luego doblas a la derecha —** le indiqué señalándole imaginariamente el camino con el dedo índice. Él asintió.

Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que entre semáforos rojos, se dedicaba a espiar mis piernas debajo de mi falda. Repentinamente me sentí acalorada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, estudié con determinación su reacción: Sorpresa. Por supuesto. El Hotel estaba construido a base de piedras, casi rústico, con un cartel que llevaba su nombre con letras color neón. Me mordí el labio cuando tuvo que estacionar el auto en aquel estacionamiento pequeño donde solo cabían dos autos más porque el Mercedes acaparaba bastante lugar. No le hacía justicia vestido de esa manera ni con su auto, bueno, el de su amigo, frente un establecimiento tan mediocre como Full House. Hasta casi sentí pena por el auto, con suerte solo estaría rayado al día siguiente —si es que todavía seguía ahí—.

Una vez dentro del hotel, nos acercamos hacia donde estaba Naomi. Disimuladamente pasó su mano derecha sobre mis caderas. Me sonrojé.

Naomi trató de no sorprenderse al verme, después de todo se suponía que no nos conocíamos.

**— Buenas noches, ¿desean una habitación? —** nos preguntó, mirándome más a mí. Los gestos en mi rostro eran claves para nuestro código secreto. Si estaba seria ella pensaría que la cosa se ha puesto fea y es necesario llamar a la policía o de alguna forma u otra liberarme de mi acompañante de turno.

Él trató de pedir una, pero le interrumpí inmediatamente, pidiendo la habitación número cinco. Normalmente eso significa que no estoy del todo segura de la situación, por lo que debería en medio de la noche vigilar nuestra habitación y comprobar que yo me encontraba bien. Ella nos entregó la llave, en realidad me la entregó a mí y fui directo hacia la habitación que estaba en el mismo pasillo del primer piso. Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que él parecía confundido ante la situación y me seguía detrás.

**— ¿Por qué la cinco? **— me preguntó una vez que cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Me encogí los hombros, tratando de fingir tranquilidad **— Es la mejor que tienen.**

Refunfuñó, casi sentí como una risa sorna, la posición de su cuerpo con las manos en los bolsillos, lo hacía ver bastante engreído **— No tenía ningún problema en pagar un mejor hotel, sabes...**

Lo sé bien, me dije mentalmente. _Y créeme que habría preferido algo mejor que esto, pero necesito saber que no eres un loco psicópata y que tengo oportunidad de escaparme en caso de que me tengas atrapada aquí toda la noche_. Sin embargo, me sentí culpable. Él seguramente estaba acostumbrado a hoteles lujosos de cinco estrellas, servicio a la habitación, quizás más de una prostituta profesional... no un hotel barato con una estudiante que en las noches fingía ser prostituta para pagar sus estudios..

**— Lo siento —** me disculpé con mucha vergüenza, cruzando los brazos.

**— No te preocupes, está bien, supongo —** me contestó con demasiada amabilidad, mas de la que esperaba. ¿Era posible que se sintiese mal porque yo me sintiese mal?

El celular vibró dentro de mi falda. Era Karin. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Le pedí un segundo ir al baño para cambiarme, aunque en realidad cerré la puerta lo más que pude y atendí a Karin lo más bajo posible.

**— ¿Karin?**

**— ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estás en el baño?**

**— Sí —** me limité a contestar **— Creo que está todo bien, parece ser un buen chico. Estoy en el hotel de Naomi, pero no creo que haya problemas realmente..**

**— ¿Segura, Sakura? ¿Podrás aguantar asaltos esta noche?**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Un pequeño detalle que no había considerado.

**— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes, todo va bien.**

**— De acuerdo, si tu dices que está perfecto te creeré amiga. Yo ya estoy en casa, no hagas mucho ruido al entrar por favor, Suigetsu no ha podido dormir estos días y necesita descansar.**

Sonreí con diversión **— No prometo nada.**

Escuché a Karin chistar por mis palabras, pero me despedí con un simple 'Adiós' antes de que se escuchara mi conversación en la otra habitación.

Guardé mi celular y me di cuenta que realmente no había nada de que preocuparse, aparentemente. No sabía si aguantaría más de un asalto, pero se me daba muy bien fingir orgasmos, así que no tendría problemas en ese caso. Además, el tipo me caía bien. Quizás podría fingir un poco, incluso.

Salí lentamente del baño y dejé mi bolso con mi celular y las llaves del mono ambiente justo al lado de lo que creí eran sus cosas.

**— Pensé que te cambiarías de ropa —** escuché su risa en la cama. Sólo llevaba puesto su bóxer oscuro. Casi se me va el aire de los pulmones, era aún más guapo desnudo. Una espalda ancha, músculos un poco tonificados, no lo demasiado, bastante cómodos a mi parecer, y brazos fuertes. Podía ver las venas de sus brazos con mucho deleite, era sumamente masculino y sensual. Me sorprendí cuando me vi acalorada con la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Tal vez no fuese necesario fingir con él...

Pero claro, ahora que se había quedado callado y observándome al igual que yo a él, venía la parte difícil. Existían cosas por las que no podía ofrecerme a cambio de dinero, y nada en el mundo me haría cambiar de opinión. Seguía firme en mis instintos y no podía permitirme ofrecérselas a un hombre que recién conocía. Diablos, estaba mirándome fijamente, con casi ... inocencia. Me sentiría muy mal si le arruinaba la noche con mis estúpidas pero, para mí, razonables condiciones. ¿Por qué no le avisé antes?

**— Antes que nada, necesito decirte un par de cosas —** me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, pero en realidad me daba mucha pena decir estas cosas.

**— Ah, ¿las tarifas? No te preocupes eso lo veremos después —** dijo como quién no le interesa la cosa. Por supuesto, sé que tienes mucho dinero y tienes esa tendencia a recordármelo.

**— No, son unas cuántas condiciones que tengo...**

Esperé impaciente su reacción, que por supuesto oscilaban a lo confuso y sorprendido.

**— ¿Condiciones? —** preguntó con una ceja alzada **— ¿Te refieres a ... qué tienes permitido hacer?**

**— Que tienes tú prohibido hacer —** reformulé la oración, ahora si estaba completamente desorientado.

**— ¿Tengo prohibido ciertas cosas? ¿Te refieres a ser dominante y sumiso?**

Maldito estúpido, no estaba entendiendo, y me hacía sentir mucho peor.

**— No. Mira, hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que hagas. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no sé por qué lo he olvidado. Entiendo si prefieres volver y escoger a otra de las chicas...**

Ya había lanzado la bomba, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Kin iba a matarme.

**— Oye, espera, espera — **me interrumpió **— No me has dicho todavía qué es lo que no quieres que haga.**

Eso me sorprendió por completo. Aún con condiciones, ¿Quería tener sexo conmigo? ¿Realmente? Éste chico si que era extraño, podía conseguir a cualquier chica pero estaba tan decidido a intentarlo conmigo, pese a mis condiciones. O quizás ya estaba demasiado excitado y desesperado para encontrar otra chica a estas horas de la noche. Sí, probablemente ésa sea la razón.

Lentamente, tomé aire por los pulmones, y comencé a en numerar mis reglas.

**— Nada de chupones. No quiero marcas, lo siento —** estaba completamente decidida a evitar esto de cualquier forma. No tendría excusa por ellas si visitaba a mi padre y yo no tenía un novio formal presentado a la familia. Tenía mala experiencia con ellos, me tardaba toda una mañana quitármelos de encima, y eso era muy molesto.

**— Está bien —** aceptó, sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez eso no le importaba demasiado.

**— No me beses en los labios —** no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera que alguien que yo no conocía y no amaba, dejara rastros de su saliva en mi garganta.

**— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —** había fruncido el ceño. Creí que ya estaría marchándose de la habitación, pero escogió preguntar la razón.

**— Quiero que aquellas personas que me amen besen mis labios. Solamente eso...—** lo dije con orgullo, no iba a perder la inocencia de mis labios por este trabajo. Es una promesa que le había hecho a Sasori. No iba a decepcionarlo. Pero sonó tan estúpido cuando lo dije. Examiné su reacción, ya no había dudas ni molestias, sólo algo que me costó asimilar: aceptación.

**— Soy rara. Lo sé —** me reí con vergüenza, aparentemente me pagaba por hacer lo que él quería y yo le imponía reglas.

**— No eres rara. Eres muy dulce, en realidad —** me miró con... dulzura. Entorné los ojos sorprendida. ¿Dulce? ¿Yo? ¿Qué tenía de dulce impedir que tocara mis labios? Me sentí algo incomoda, no me sentía a gusto con ése tipo de palabras.

**— ¿En serio? —** le pregunté tratando comprenderlo nuevamente.

**— Sí. Te entiendo, y respeto tu decisión. No creo que sea un gran impedimento... a menos que sea el mismo caso en tus otros labios —** lo dijo con tono sugestivo. Me tomó una milésima de segundo captar su indirecta, cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia mi falda. Oh mierda, se refería a mi vagina. Me sonrojé muy fuerte.

**— No, en eso no hay problema —** me concentré en estudiar con detenimiento el pie de la cama, ignorando ese comentario.

Continuó riéndose con aquella seductora y despreocupada sonrisa, y se levantó de la cama. No pude apartar la vista de su cadera y su bóxer. **— De acuerdo, ¿algo más?**

**— Nada de sexo anal —** me salió más directo de lo que deseaba. No. Ni siquiera podía darle una explicación, es algo que nunca hice, y nunca haré, ni siquiera con mi futuro esposo.

**— Oh —** me miró sorprendido, considerando la propuesta **— No estaba pensando en eso, de todas formas. ¿Algo más?**

¿Algo más? ¿Estaba tan dispuesto a aceptar otra petición sólo para tener sexo?** — No, eso es todo. Espero que no sea un problema.**

**— Para nada, no te preocupes. Se supone que debemos estar cómodos los dos para pasarla bien —** me dedicó una media sonrisa, estaba muy tranquilo, como si mis peticiones no le causaran una molestia. Pero sobre todo, me gustó lo que había dicho y era una verdad absoluta: Esto sería más placentero si los dos nos encontrábamos cómodos. Y yo ya me encontraba muy cómoda con él. Pero una parte de mi cerebro, deseaba conocer si era igual de amable y paciente en la cama como lo era en este momento.

Por las dudas, sería mejor descubrirlo con las luces apagadas. **— Apagaré las luces.**

Me di vuelta hacia la pequeña mesita de luz que se encontraba a pocos metros de la puerta. La luz del techo ya estaba apagada, así que sólo restaba apagar la luz de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba allí. Antes de que pudiera llegar, sentí su mano agarrando con firmeza mi mano. Sentí como si hubiese un descarga eléctrica en ese toque, tan firme, decidido. Con la misma fuerza, me acercó a su cuerpo, irremediablemente me quedé paralizada al sentir su respiración a pocos milímetros de mi oído y su cuerpo tonificado y desnudo rodear el mío por detrás.

**— No la apagues. Quiero ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo con claridad —** le salió la voz completamente ronca, sentí como mi centro palpitaba de anticipación, ésta era la primera vez en mi vida que podía casi palpitar la frustración sexual de alguien. Podía casi sentir su deseo y su excitación, y eso me encendía por completo. Quizás no sólo no era necesario fingí, quizás lo disfrute en grande.

Volví a respirar, cuando se me había olvidado hacerlo. Pero volví a olvidarlo cuando sentí su nariz explorar mi piel por debajo de mi lóbulo. No sabía si jadear por la cercanía de su cuerpo o reír por las cosquillas que me provocaba. Comenzó a depositar húmedos besos por todo mi cuello, bajando lentamente por mi hombro. Casi podía sentir la calidez de su saliva. Quería probarlo...

Pero recordé que no podía dejar que me dejara marcas. Por más que estuviese dispuesta a aceptarlas, tenía que recordar las consecuencias. Alejé un poco mi cuello de sus labios y traté de protestar, pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un gemido.

**— Shhh —** me calló en un susurro muy leve, y acercó sus labios a mi oído **— No me he olvidado, nada de chupones. Pero tu piel.. es irresistible, necesito probarla.**

Gemí con anticipación, era increíble decía palabras tan sencillas de una manera tan elegante, seductora. Sentí lentamente la punta de su lengua lamer mi cuello. Oh Dios mío. Fue una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Era cálida y húmeda. Por un momento me visualicé mordiendo esa lengua, quería probarla. Pero no, Sakura. No pierdas la cordura sólo porque es bueno en esto. Tienes que mantener la promesa a tu mejor amigo.

Su lengua no sólo me provocaba curiosidad, sino ternura, al sentir que besaba mi cuello lentamente, con tranquilidad, casi sin presionar en mi piel expuesta. Realmente estaba tratando de no dejarme marcas. Con su mano, empezó a acariciar lentamente mi espalda, descendió hasta mis caderas y volvió a ascender a la espalda, ahora hasta mis senos. Sentí una corriente en mi espalda que me dejó paralizada, atenta a sus caricias.

Con sus dedos índices y pulgares, empezó a pellizcar con suavidad mis pezones por encima de la tela de mi ropa. Traté de morderme el labio para evitar gemir más alto todavía.

**— Me gustan tus pezones —** escuché en un suave susurro, se volvía dificultoso cuando no podía parar de gemir. No me di cuenta cuando bajó el cierre de mi strapless para quitármelo. Levante los brazos, intuitivamente para ayudarlo y lo tiró a un costado en el suelo. Y sentí sus palmas acariciar con suavidad mis senos. Pude notar que al comienzo estaba sintiéndolos, pesándolos, apretándolos con ternura, como si examinara el tamaño de ellos. No me quejaba, pero no eran gran cosa. Sus caricias se volvieron más demandantes, conforme yo empezaba a jadear sin control, es como si supiera que esto me estaba gustando y quería llevarme al límite. No entendía qué diferencia había entre su toque con el de otros hombres. No era la primera vez que alguien me hacía esto, pero parecía. Podía sentir cómo empezaba a formarse esa familiar piscina entre mis piernas que raramente aparecía. Tal vez la diferencia era la seguridad en sus movimientos, como si supiera lo que me gustaba y quería demostrarlo. Era increíble cómo el calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba al sentir nuevamente sus besos húmedos en mi hombre.

No pude evitar girar la cabeza hacia la suya. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros ojos hacían contacto, y sabía que no debía hacerlo, perdía el hilo de concentración cuando lo hacía. Cuando parecía mirarme con profundidad y deseo. Empujó sus caderas contra las mías, y pegué un salto y gemido agudo cuando sentí su tremenda erección chocar contra mi trasero. Mi dios, ¡era enorme!

Comenzaba a excitarse, cuando con una de sus manos, bajó el cierre de mi falda. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, recordando que había olvidado ponerme ropa interior en casa de Yahiko. Oh dios, ¿qué pensaría de mí? ¿Me consideraría una puta? Aunque técnicamente lo era, no me consideraba ese tipo de chica, y por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que él creyera eso.

Cuando bajó mi falda hasta el suelo, escuché un gemido en su pecho. Dios, ese hombre gemía tan sensualmente.

**— ¿Sin ropa interior? Mmmm.. chica traviesa —** antes de poder reaccionar con sus palabras, introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad con mucha habilidad.

**— ¡Ohhhh Dios! —** ya no era consiente ni de mis gemidos ni de lo que pensaba, sólo agradecí dos cosas: Que no pensara mal de mí, y que sus dedos se hayan hecho cargo de mi centro palpitante tan rápidamente. No podía evitar cerrar los ojos con el placer que me inundaba, sus dedos trazaron un camino recto de arriba hacia abajo sobre mis labios, seguía repitiendo la acción mientras trataba de mantener las piernas separadas, pero la tarea se me vio dificultosa cuando sentí su pulgar hacer círculos furiosos en mi clítoris.

Gemí con fuerza, cegada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, no me di cuenta pero estiré mi cuello hacia atrás lo más que podía. Y sentí sus labios cerca de mi cuello, y su cabello alborotado en mi oreja, sentí cosquillas.

Sus movimientos eran rítmicos, fuertes y precisos, sus dedos salían y entraban de mi estrecha cavidad y no podía evitar cerrar los dedos de mis pies. Estaba por volverme loca.

**— Si te pones así con mis dedos, muero por verte con mi polla adentro — **escuché su risa divertida en mi oído. Fue un latigazo directo en mi clítoris sus palabras **— Dios —** jadeó **— Necesito sentir tu estrecha, mojada cavidad sobre mí... —** Necesitaba sentirlo a él dentro de mí, era capaz de correrme con sólo meterla dentro de mí. Por dios ¡Lo necesitaba ya!

Introducir aire en mis pulmones se volvía una tarea muy difícil. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba correrme y sentirlo. Sin pensarlo, empujé mi trasero desnudo atrás, sobre su dura erección. ¡Sí! Escuché cómo gruñía de la excitación. Sólo faltaba poco, me faltaba demasiado poco para explotar, y él no ayudaba demasiado aumentando frenéticamente el movimiento de sus dedos.

**— Vo-Voy a...a...—** le advertí tratando de no mantenerme en pie, pero era imposible. El nudo en mi vientre bajo iba a desatarse en pocos segundos...

Hasta que se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. ¡Naomi! ¡Lo había olvidado! Estaba tan ocupada con sus dedos que olvidé que mi amiga todavía seguía preocupada por mí.

**— ¡Estamos ocupados! —** escuché cómo jadeaba de mal humor mientras seguía acariciando mi entrada, pero no pude concentrarme más que en mi amiga al otro lado de la puerta. Se suponía que él debía abrir la puerta. ¿Pero lo haría?

**— Disculpen la interrupción, necesitamos comprobar unas cosas si no es mucha molestia —** la voz de Naomi sonaba curiosamente preocupada. Debía estar pensando que él me estaba torturando y no me dejaba salir de la habitación. Él maldijo y sacó con suavidad sus dedos de mi entrada. Me indicó que atendería la puerta mientras yo debía acostarme en la cama. Fui a paso rápido hasta la cama, donde me oculté debajo de las sábanas blancas. Admirando cómo lucía su firme y redondo trasero desde atrás. Por un momento, sentía que el nudo volvía a armarse.

**— Buenas noches señor, disculpe la interrupción —** escuché la voz formal de Naomi al otro lado, pero no podía verla debido a que había abierto un poco la puerta nada más.

**— Sí, ¿necesita algo? —** me causó gracia cómo le contestó agresivamente. Supuse que él no era así, pero excitado, cualquiera podía perder las casillas.

**— Acaban de llamarnos los técnicos de la iluminación del hotel, dicen que hubo una pequeña falla en este sector de la zona. ¿Ustedes no han tenido algún problema, verdad? —** Ese era uno de nuestras tantas excusas. Si la cosa estaba fea, debía decirle que sí, que la luz del baño no funcionaba demasiado, suficiente para cambiarnos de habitación. Había escogido la número cinco porque es la única que la luz del baño anda parpadeante. Si nos cambiaba una y otra vez de habitación, el tipo se molestaría y decidiría marcharse.

**— No, no hemos tenido ninguna falla —** aclaró él entre dientes. Sí, una excusa muy estúpida para interrumpir.

**— ¿No notó ningún problema usted, señorita? —** Naomi abrió paso y me miró a los ojos. Él pareció molestarse por su irrupción a la habitación.

**— ¿Podría respetar un poco nuestra privacidad? —** estaba siendo agresivo, Naomi pensaría que él lo era, pero moría por contarle casi con orgullo las cosas que aceptó con tal de tener sexo ahora. **— ¿No hubo problema en el baño, verdad? —** me preguntó a mí. Le sonreí a ambos.

**— No. Ningún problema. Todo está bien — **mi sonrisa fue verdadera, no suponía ningún problema estar con él. Naomi supo entenderlo con sorpresa.

**— ¿Podría darnos privacidad ahora? —** estaba apurado y por eso sonó molesto. Naomi se disculpó y nos pidió disculpas, deseándonos que pasáramos una buena noche. Él no tardó en cerrar la puerta con llave.

Me acomodé en la cama cruzando las piernas, y sentí cómo mi muslo había rosado contra mi clítoris, y eso me produjo demasiado placer. Me mordí el labio y cerré aún más las piernas con fuerza, y pude sentir mi humedad palpitante. Inconscientemente me acosté en la cama y comencé a pellizcar mi clítoris. Era ahora o nunca.

Cuando sentí que pellizcarme no era suficiente para llevarme al abismo, usé tres de mis dedos y los introduje en mi centro. Chillé cerrando las piernas, los introduje, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera con mucha rapidez, y exploté, me quedé quieta sintiendo la ola de placer extenderse desde mi rostro hasta la punta de mis pies. Sentí una completa euforia al sentir que mi orgasmo duraba más de lo normal, y moví mis dedos lentamente, prolongando la sensación y haciéndome sentir completa.

**— Bueno, eso estuvo mal —** Se aclaró la garganta y el corazón me latió desbocado. Me estaba mirando fijamente, como si hubiese... presenciado todo **— ¿Te di permiso para masturbarse esta noche? —** Se acercaba a mí lentamente, y no pude evitar retroceder como la cobarde que era. Traté de disculparme sin encontrar las palabras exactas, y es que no sentía culpa por lo que había hecho.

**— No voy a aceptar disculpas de tu parte. En vez de eso, voy a castigarte —** Sonaba molesto. ¿Realmente se había molestado por esa estupidez? ¿Iba a castigarme? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Esto no me estaba gustando para nada, y se lo hice saber.

**— No te correrás hasta que yo lo autorice. ¿De acuerdo? —** Eso fue sorpresivo. Estaba esperando algo así como un castigo más... físico. Me sentí como una increíble tonta.

**— ¿Qué pensabas? No iba a lastimarte** — Susurró cerca de mi rostro, con una mirada sincera. Maldita sea, esos ojos oscuros mirándome con tanta calidez comenzaban a molestarme. Desvié la vista a propósito.

Se alejó de la cama**— Iré por los condones, no te masturbes mientras —** Me señaló con el dedo índice y no pude evitar reírme. Lo seguí con la vista, era inevitable apartar la vista de esa espalda bien formada y sus pequeños lunares. Sacó del saco lo que parecía ser una bolsita de plástico con, madre de dios, nueve condones.

Mi respiración se agitó y las manos empezaron a sudarme, ¿planeaba usarlos ahora? ¿conmigo? No llevaba la fuerza necesaria para aguantar... tantos asaltos.

**— No son todos míos, se supone que debía darle unos cuantos a unos amigos, pero me olvidé —** Para mi sorpresa, se dio cuenta que espiaba lo que hacía, o quizás yo era muy obvia. Se quitó los boxers de un tirón y su erección saltó frente a mis ojos.

Grande. Dura. Enorme. No había visto muchos miembros en mi vida, en realidad muy pocos, casi nada. Pero creo que estaba bien decir que él si que era... grande. Me quedé mirando como una pervertida, sintiendo una resequedad en la garganta y una leve presión en mi centro.

**— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —** Me preguntó el muy descarado. Pero yo seguía atontada por su falo. Le asentí mientras miraba cómo me sonreía juguetonamente. Esto no era seguro para mi pobre corazón que se cansaba de latir. Ni siquiera aparté la vista cuando se colocó con una habilidad experta el condón. No pude evitar preguntarme si esa habilidad se debía a una posible larga lista de amantes.

**— Abre las piernas —** Exigió con firmeza. No pude reaccionar de otra forma, como si mi inconsciente deseara esto más que yo, yo estaba preocupada por saber cómo esa cosa entraría en mi pequeña anatomía...

Ni siquiera recordé lo vergonzoso que era abrirle las piernas mientras mis líquidos brotaban de mi centro. Bajó la vista hacia allí y sentí un gruñido ronco desde su pecho. Oh Dios mío. Abrió mis piernas con urgencia, levantó un poco mis caderas hacia él y con mucha lentitud entró, gemí sintiendo cómo se abría paso a mi cuerpo, hasta que entró con una fuerte estocada a mi cuerpo.

Pudo haberme dolido, su tamaño era considerablemente grande. Pero estaba tan excitada y mojada que se amoldó con una increíble rapidez a mi estrechez. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba quitarme la respiración, literalmente. Levanté la vista, me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. Ahh Dios, ¿por qué era tan guapo? Bajó su rostro hacia mis senos y sentí sus labios sobre mi pezón,, sus dientes mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Empezó a empujar con mucha fuerza y rapidez, cerré los ojos como si eso disminuyera su forma enloquecida de embestir. No apartaba su rostro de mis senos, sentir su lengua tibia sobre mi piel ya me volvía loca. Su miembro entraba y salía con mucha velocidad, trataba de acostumbrarme a su cuerpo, cuestión resuelta porque estaba tan mojada que podía entrar y salir con mucha fluidez. Empezó a jadear con más fuerza cuando dio su última estocada y sentí su liberación cálida y húmeda dentro de mí.

No había pasado más de cinco minutos y había acabado. Y yo ya me sentía algo agotada. Ni siquiera me había corrido, pero yo ya me sentía complacida. Verlo había sido el espectáculo más erótico que había visto en mi casi nula vida sexual. Respiraba tranquilamente, con mucha pesadez, como cualquiera que no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Pero no sería en su caso, un hombre con este cuerpo, debía estar más que acostumbrado. Sólo esperaba haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

Se acostó a mi lado, con la respiración agitada. Me animé a preguntarle si había tenido un fuerte orgasmo, a lo cuál él asintió. Entonces había cumplido mi misión, me sentía contenta.

Pero se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, con una fuerza que creí imposible después de semejante orgasmo. Sólo vi que tiraba algo que debía ser el condón al basurero y buscaba algo en su saco. Sea lo que fuera, no presté atención esta vez maravillada por la vista de ese increíble trasero. Definitivamente me estaba acostando con un modelo.

Me levanté de la cama para sentarme y enderezar la espalda, me dolía un poco. Él se dio vuelta y me miró sorprendido.

**— No hemos terminado aún —** Me aseguró con otra de aquellas sonrisas traviesas que hacía. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

**— ¿No? —** Pregunté como si no hubiese escuchado bien. No quería que pensara que yo dudaba de su capacidad, pero después de algo así yo me encontraría bastante cansada para otro asalto.

**— Por supuesto. No te he castigado todavía** — Separó con lentitud mis piernas que temblaban de anticipación **— Y no te has corrido todavía.**

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Le importaba? Le aseguré mientras temblaba que no era necesario... muchas veces no he necesitado correrme para darle placer a alguien más, ¿o sería una excusa para otra ronda más?

Con mucha decisión tomó mi pierna derecha y para mi sorpresa, la alzó hasta su hombro, mi centro se revolvía de locura por la posición en que estábamos, y entró dentro mío.

¡Gemí como una maldita virgen! Ni siquiera me había acostumbrado a su tamaño y esta posición no ayudaba demasiado. Pero se sentía increíblemente bien, necesitaba que se moviera de una vez por todas.

A diferencia de la primera vez, sus estocadas fueron tranquilas, con paciencia, no existía prisa alguna ahora. Pero me comía con la mirada, y eso me daba avergonzaba un poco porque debía estar sonrojada, transpirada, gimiendo como una gatita.

Bajó su dedo pulgar hasta mi clítoris y empezó a moverlo bruscamente. ¿Por qué me tomaba por sorpresa todo el tiempo?

Agarré con mucha fuerza las sábanas cuando deslizó su dedo sobre mis labios, cerca de nuestra unión. Me dejé llevar por la indescriptible sensación de su miembro y sus dedos en mi zona tan delicada. Sacó sus dedos para tocar mi pezón, mojándolo. Eso había sido muy erótico.

De pronto, salió de mí con mucha firmeza. Justo cuando sentía que mi orgasmo se acercaba. Lo miré atónita, quería golpearlo.

**— Date la vuelta —** Ordenó con mucha seguridad. Eso me había excitado hasta niveles incomprensibles. Me levanté y me posicioné en cuatro, temblando de anticipación. Esto prometía ser bueno.

Con firmeza, tomó mis puños hacia mi espalda y se enterró de nuevo.

**— ¡M-mierda! —** Gemí sin poder soportarlo. Este hombre iba a volverme loca en cuestión de segundos. No estaba acostumbrada a maldecir en la cama, pero esta vez el placer se volvía completamente insoportable.

**— ¿Y ese vocabulario, señorita? —** Se burló con lo que vi, era una sonrisa pícara. Empezó a penetrarme con mucha fuerza, y yo no podía soportarlo. Gemía y gemía mientras mi lado lascivo más salía a flote. Me encantaba estar en esta posición tan entregada y deliciosa. Sentía su estómago chocar contra mi cuerpo en cada estocada, y por alguna loca razón eso me encendía más y más.

Me preguntó un par de veces de forma lasciva si me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Pues claro! _Con tal de que no te detengas, estaba perfectamente bien._ Me advirtió que no podía correrme hasta que él lo permitiera. La dominación nunca me había llamado la atención, pero este hombre emanaba poder, autoridad, extrema confianza y decisión, me sentía sometida ante él, y eso me fascinaba, increíblemente. Me exigió prácticamente que me corriera, lo cual acepté gustosa porque ya no podía aguantarlo más y exploté con mucha fuerza. Segundos después sentí nuevamente su liberación dentro de mí. Una sensación de somnolencia golpeó mi cuerpo y me sentí realmente agotada psicológicamente. Me molestó un poco cuando salió de mi cuerpo, se sentía tan a gusto con él adentro...

Me di la vuelta y recosté mi cuerpo sobre la cama, agitada y sudorosa, un aspecto no muy digno de una mujer que acaba de acostarse con un Dios **griego como él.**

**— ¿Estás bien? —** Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Quién preguntaba eso después de tener sexo?

**— Eh... sí —** Contesté casi dudando. Probablemente se refería a la forma violenta y sorpresiva en que me había tomado **— ¿Debería prepararme para un tercera ronda?**

**— No —** Me contestó riéndose. Gracias a Dios, no aguantaría otra ronda más, aunque no me molestaría para nada sentir su cercanía de nuevo. **— Es suficiente, mañana necesito levantarme temprano... ¿Qué hora es?**

**— Las dos de la mañana —** Indiqué mientras veía el reloj de la pared. Se había hecho tarde.

**— Mierda, seis horas para dormir —** Maldijo con un tono cansado. Entonces trabajaba en horario habitual.

**— Apagaré la luz, entonces —** Ofrecí mientras me levantaba de la cama cubriéndome con la sábana y apagué la luz de la pequeña lámpara en la mesa de luz.

Me agradeció mientras volvía a la cama para recostarme, dándole la espalda. No sabía si acercarme o no, yo deseaba hacerlo, pero lo más prudente era mantener distancia y darle su espacio. Sentí del otro lado de la oscuridad su voz deseándome buenas noches.

Sonreí tontamente.

* * *

Bueno como verán esta es desde la perspectiva de Saku.

Muchas gracias por su reviews.

Les dejo un adelanto:

**Capítulo 3: Un Idiota afortunado.**

_"Sasuke, estuve anoche con Naruto e Itachi y me contaron que habías estado ahí. Me dijeron porque no te quedaste anoche, y debo decir que me sorprende, tenia otra imagen de ti. Supongo que me equivoque. Solo quería que sepas que lo se, y que se lo contare a Hinata, necesita saber esto así deje de dudar sobre ti de una buena vez. Espero poder encontrarte un día de estos y agradecértelo en persona."_

Estaba muerto. Iba a morir. Y lentamente."

En mi fanpage, pongo la fecha de actualización.

Nos leemos.

Nella.


	3. AVISO

Hola lectores! Esto no es un nuevo capitulo, es solo un aviso.

Les aviso que durante los siguientes meses no voy a poder actualizar ningún capitulo de mis fics, la razón es muy simple, ya no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo, la universidad me absorbe mucho, es mi ultimo año y tengo muchos proyectos que realizar.

Esto realmente me entristece mucho, ya que tenia muchísimas ideas para nuevas historias, nuevas adaptaciones.

Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. En verda me hace muy feliz. Esto no significa que abandonare las historias, las voy a continuar, solo que al menos por este año resultara imposible.

Espero sepan comprender mi situación.

Gracias por leer.

Atte.

Nella


End file.
